Beautiful
by Aryll
Summary: AU: One year after the altered events on Mustafar, Anakin and Obi Wan stand before each other once more. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. The rift between Light and Dark is smaller than you think...
1. Chapter 1

**-**

**Summary: **/ Anakin-23; Obi-Wan-39 / What if Anakin had never lost his other arm and both his legs? What if the events on Mustafar happened differently? ( A lovely heart-warmer between a master and his padawan... )

**A/N:** This story starts from like the ending, and then goes back and retells what happens. Then it'll finish up with the rest of the ending. And viola. :P

-

* * *

-

**"Beautiful"**

**-**

**-**

Chapter 1

-

**You could be the devil in my bed  
You could be the angel in my head  
You could be the voices that I hear  
I'm singing along because it sounds just like you're near.**

**-**

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked slowly down the once great halls of the Jedi Temple. Now they were full of dust, the large windows busted, their glass littering the area he walked. It'd been one year since The Order had been attacked, all those younglings and padawans killed.

He sighed sadly as he remembered the event, remembered how he'd felt when he learned that Anakin had been the one who had done it. He'd been in such disbelief...

/ No. / He said to himself, shaking his head. / I knew...deep inside...I knew. /

Stopping in the middle of the long hallway, he raised his head, the gloomy light of Coruscant shining upon him from the gaping windows. He hadn't changed much from that day on Mustafar, well...not his appearance anyway.

On Tantooine...in his dwelling of the caves of the sandy mountains...he found a voice of the past constantly haunting him. The times when his padawan would hum to himself...his voice seemed to reverberate around him, and sometimes he found himself humming along.

Even in sleep...his dreams never gave him any rest. Anakin haunted those, too...but sometimes they were of good, old memories.

He wasn't sure why he was here. The Force just kept pulling him toward this planet...this old home. Or was it just him?

Slowly looking over the jutting pieces of glass still hanging onto the window, he felt a hollow pain wash over his heart. / Not a day goes by that I don't think of how I failed. How could I have let you get that way?...It's all my fault. / He scolded himself.

He would not deny it...he truly had loved Anakin. So deeply. And he missed him everyday, even though he knew that this was something a Jedi should never do. Attachments like this, like the one he had formed toward Anakin, and still struggled to hold on to. It seemed that with each day, he let the Jedi Code slip further and further from him. But it was getting better...he was slowly letting go. Letting his precious padawan be erased from his thoughts.

"The Force brings us together. But for what?" A voice full of darkness resounded around him, though a hint of something Obi-Wan couldn't place lingered in its tone.

Lowering his blue-green eyes from the sky, Obi-Wan would place them on a black clothed figure making their way toward him with easy and deliberate steps. "Anakin." He breathed as the light cascaded over his old padawan's right side, leaving the left in shadow. How ironic...

-

**Cause you're so beautiful  
You're beautiful today**

**-**

Anakin stopped about fifteen feet from Obi-Wan, standing there, his demonic eyes swirling with their deep yellow tint as he regarded his old master.

Obi-Wan took note that Anakin wasn't wearing his usual concealing disguise today, the one many throughout the galaxy knew and feared him in...he was simply dressed in the same clothes he'd battled Obi-Wan in on Mustafar.

"I am no longer, Anakin." He spat out with obvious displeasure. "My name is Darth Vader. What you once knew is gone..."

Obi-Wan looked over this Darth Vader with an expressionless face. / You're not Darth Vader...you're still Anakin to me...you're still there. / He let his hand raise slowly to his heart. / You're still right here. /

Anakin would look at him with uncomfortable puzzlement, his arms crossing, eyes dark. "You're a fool, Obi-Wan. Your coming here is your demise. I don't know how many of you are left, but I will soon find out...when you're bloody on the floor before me...begging for mercy."

Obi-Wan's brows furrowed at the image that presented itself in his head, and the pain that came with it in his chest. "Just as arrogant as ever..." He muttered. Anakin heard and flinched, his eyes narrowing unhappily.

/ Even angry... / Obi-Wan whispered inside his head.

-

**You're so beautiful  
You're beautiful in every little way**

**Cause when you're coming around  
I'm off of the ground  
I've got to say  
You're so beautiful  
You're beautiful today**

**-**

"I move toward the future now, Obi-Wan. A greater future where I will rule the galaxy alongside my great master, Darth Sidious." Anakin said threateningly.

"How can you move toward the future, Anakin, if you've erased the legs of your past? You walk on nothing...you float in emptiness passing time by throwing your anger, that has latched onto you for years, at others..." Obi-Wan said firmly, hands fisted. "Darth Sidious controls you now. You're his puppet! Did he not promise you that he would save Padmé! Well, did he?" Obi-Wan nearly yelled.

Anakin burst in with rage. "YOU KNOW _NOTHING_!" He screamed, pointing at Obi-Wan. "_YOU_ TURNED PADME AGAINST ME! _YOU_ KILLED HER!"

Obi-Wan's mouth formed one solid line, his eyes flashing in the cloudy light. "Did I really, Anakin? Is that what you think?" He asked in a quiet, calm voice. "Is that really what you feel?"

Anakin growled. "Don't you give me that feeling shit! I've felt more than you ever have!"

Obi-Wan felt his heart skip a beat as some of Anakin's old blue color came back to his eyes, but it was short lived for it disappeared instantly. "Anakin-"

"**STOP** _CALLING_ ME THAT!" He shouted furiously.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. "I cannot call you what I do not believe in. You'll always be Anakin to me.."

-

**I could be the drug you can't resist**

**And I could be the antidote you missed**

**-**

Blue once more flashed in those darkened eyes, staying longer this time, but ultimately leaving. "You're a fool." Anakin said with a deep scowl.

"Call me so if you want, but I think you're confused on who the fool really is in this matter."

Anakin's eyes blazed with hate. "I'll kill you!" He yelled, his light saber out the next second, his form racing toward Obi-Wan.

/ You're still him...stubborn, conceited...impatient... / Obi-Wan thought, a rueful smile on his lips. He couldn't explain why he hadn't gotten out his light saber yet...Anakin was almost upon him.

And suddenly...he stopped.

**-**

**  
I could be the love you hate to fear  
You're filling the hole inside your heart with feeling near to me **

**-**

"What's the matter? Weren't you about to kill me?" Obi-Wan asked absently.

Anakin frowned. "You're smiling...why?" He asked, voice low and lethal.

Obi-Wan's expression sobered immediately as he realized he was. "A strange moment for fond memories to come to me." He murmured before the blue of his light saber lit the dim hall, color clashing with the bright red of Anakin's blade.

Anakin remained stationary, his face was completely placid. "I hate you..."

Obi-Wan's face showed displeasure at the words. "Why?"

Anakin instantly retracted his red blade, but kept the saber gripped in his mechanical hand. "Hah! How dare you ask me why!"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, his weapon in his right hand, blade gone as well. "No, really, I am rather confused." His face was the epitome of innocence.

Anakin felt annoyance fill him at that old amused spark in Obi-Wan's eyes. And yet...he found a part of him missing it; liking to look upon it once more...

-

**Cause you're so beautiful  
You're beautiful today  
You're so beautiful  
You're beautiful in every little way **

**Cause when you're coming around  
I'm off of the ground  
I've got to say  
You're so beautiful  
You're beautiful today**

-

Recovering himself, Anakin proceeded to speak. "You took everything from me. You and the Jedi! You denied me everything. You denied me my love for Padmé-"

"Which was forbidden!" Obi-Wan interrupted. "You were warned!"

"How could I not love her!" Anakin yelled, throwing his hands to his sides. "It was the greatest thing I'd ever felt! The Jedi are fools to deny themselves what I felt for Padmé!"

"Because attachments lead to the Dark Side, Anakin! And where are you n-!" He stopped suddenly as his heart flinched within his chest, taking his breath. / It's all a lie...I was attached to Qui-Gon...it was hard to let him go when he died...and I am attached to you, Anakin...but none of this has led to the Dark Side.../ He stared at Anakin calmly, who was staring at him in confusion at his abrupt stop in words. / What turned you was the Force vision...it ruined everything... / "Would I have turned, Anakin?" He whispered.

Anakin frowned, taking a small step toward Obi-Wan, leaning a little, trying to hear him.

"Would I have turned if I'd known that Qui-Gon was going to die?" He asked louder, face twisted in indecision. "...I'm not sure...but I do know I would've done everything in my power to save him..." He looked into Anakin's eyes. "You had an unescapable choice before you...even if it was a lie. The Sith Lord offered you a way to save her..." Obi-Wan said hoarsely.

Anakin stood rigidly now, hanging on Obi-Wan's every word.

"How could you not take it?...If only I'd known...If only I could've helped you somehow! None of this would've happened!"

Anakin's eyes swirled blue inside of all that deep, dark yellow, his expression showing some kind of pain. "If I had told you when it happened...you would've shunned me, you would've said I had broken the Jedi Code! I would've been expelled, and you would've forgotten me!"

"No!" Obi-Wan snapped. "I wouldn't've forgotten you...even after all you have done now, I still remember you...everyday, Anakin...everyday." Obi-Wan spoke to him quietly.

-

**But can we make it through  
Together we got to fly**

**-**

"Anakin...please, come away from the Dark Side, leave it behind! You still have a chance, I can see it!" Obi-Wan pleaded, his hand held out to his former padawan.

Anakin stared down at Obi-Wan's hand, vivid memories of Mustafar coming back to him. "I can't go back now."

"_Yes you can_!" Obi-Wan hissed. "You always can! I see the good in you, Anakin, even after all of this time. I can still see it...I will not deny that the Dark Side will always be in you one way or another...but you don't have to let it consume you, Anakin..."

Obi-Wan went silent for a few moments as he tried to control the emotions swirling inside of him. "You never gave faith to the Force, Anakin...all you drew from it was power...Look at you now. Look what the Dark Side has given you! Pain! Suffering!" He choked out. "Everyday you live, you see the terrified faces of the ones you kill...think Anakin...with every kill you make...your mother dies once again...over and over..."

Anakin's eyes blazed in fury at his words, before he spoke, voice on the verge of exploding. "How **_dare_** you speak of my mother in such a way!"

"It's the truth!" Obi-Wan shouted. "Innocents die under the Sith Lord's rule...little boys lose their mothers!"

With one indignant howl, Anakin threw himself at Obi-Wan, tackling him to the floor, their light sabers falling away from them.

"Liars! The Jedi are liars! Deceivers! They killed my family! They killed everything I held dear!" Anakin screamed as he straddled Obi-Wan, punching him across the face with his mechanical hand which was rolled in an angry fist.

Obi-Wan grunted as pain blasted through his left cheek, the metallic taste of blood in his mouth following. "No..Anakin...they're alive..."

Anakin's eyes widened considerably. "What?"

Obi-Wan waited a moment, trying to clear his spinning thoughts. He was taking a risk in telling Anakin this...he was going against Yoda's instructions...this could ruin all the hopes of the Jedi ever returning...and the galaxy would fall to darkness forever... "Luke...and Leia...two of them...your children. They're alive."

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan before grabbing his chin and turning his face to his, making him look him in the eyes. Blue and yellow whorled together, clashing with those wise blue-green orbs. "Two...You're not lying...how can you not be lying?" Anakin asked in frustration. "He told me they died!"

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. "He lied to you, Anakin. All he wants is your power...your strong bond with the Force. That's all he ever wanted. Please...Anakin, leave the Dark Side and come with me...we can raise your children...and then, together, we can put an end to the Sith."

Anakin remained there, on his knees, looming over Obi-Wan, face contorted, eyes showing the conflict warring away inside of him.

-

**Cause when you're coming around I got to fly  
Don't you know...**

**-**

"You live for a dead future, Anakin. A future that rides on nothing but loneliness...why put yourself through that when you could live in the warm rays of the sun, watching over your children as they play..." Obi-Wan spoke quietly. "It's not too late...and in my eyes, it'll never be too late..."

Anakin's eyes fixed on Obi-Wan intently. "I don't deserve this..." He growled. "It IS too late, I've already killed hundreds of people! I would live a life haunted by the dead!"

"And you don't already?" Obi-Wan snapped. "You forget about forgiveness, Anakin...If you live in spite, pushing their voices from you...you'll never be free...you have to listen to each one...and then let it go."

-

**And I know  
And I feel  
That I could learn to hate just like you**

**-**

Obi-Wan noticed the bottom of Anakin's lip tremble ever so slightly before a choppy whisper escaped him.

"I hate you..."

A sad smile lingered on Obi-Wan's lips. "I know."

-

**And I know  
And I feel  
That you could learn to love just like me**

**-**

"I thought I had everything planned out...I was going to kill you...find the other Jedi, and kill them too so only the Sith would remain. But damned if you ruined it for me...I should've killed you when I first saw you..."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "I guess I owe you one. After all, you've saved my life many a time."

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "You're impossible."

-

**Cause I know  
And I feel  
That I could learn to hate just like you**

**-**

Obi-Wan smiled. "You're not so possible yourself, my old padawan."

Anakin flinched at his words, looking away.

-

**And I know  
And I feel  
That you could learn to love...**

**-**

Obi-Wan's lips parted in dismay as Anakin turned his head, eyes settling back on him once again, only this time...they were all blue.

-

**You're so beautiful**

**( And I know... )**

**You're beautiful today**

**( And I feel...**

**That I could learn to hate... )**

**-**

Anakin solemnly climbed off of Obi-Wan, sitting heavily on the floor beside him, his expression calm, eyes distant. "I wish I could've been there for her...if...I...I just let her go...alone..." Anakin said shakily before looking down, his hands covering his face. "I let her die by herself! What kind of love is that!" He sobbed.

Obi-Wan stared in disbelief at Anakin's sudden change in mood. He was sure his former padawan was feeling the pain now of all those he'd hurt...finally letting down the walls he'd created to ignore the atrocities he'd committed. "She wasn't alone, Anakin. I was there with her...she believed in you. Believed in your goodness...right to the very end."

-

**  
You're so beautiful**

**( And I know... )**

**Beautiful in every little way**

**( And I feel... )**

**-**

Anakin's tear streaked face lifted to look at him, the very deepest of pains showing in those blue depths. "I shouldn't-"

"Stop it." Obi-Wan said firmly. "Just stop it...live through your pain, Anakin. You were always too quick to ride it off...to get rid of it...you must accept what has been given to you, only then can you truly find peace."

Anakin hiccuped softly, his hand coming up to wipe at his wet cheeks. "I hate the pain...I don't want it."

-

**Cause when you're coming around  
I'm off of the ground  
I've got to say**

**  
You're so beautiful**

**( And I know... )**

**You're beautiful today**

**( And I feel... )**

**-**

"Then share it with me, Anakin. You don't have to have it all. If anyone should help you carry it, it should be me. I was your master...I should've watched over you more closely...paid more attention...I failed you as a master."

"No." Anakin said firmly, blue eyes glowering at him determinedly. "I was selfish...I never listened to you...and yet you still put up with me...you were always so patient. I hated you for that...but...I also..."

-

**Can we make it through together**

**( Just like you... )**

**I've got to fly**

**-**

Obi-Wan offered Anakin a genuine smile. "I love you, Anakin..."

Anakin's jaw tightened at those words before he threw himself in Obi-Wan's arms, hugging him tight as sobs took over again. "I don't hate you...I don't hate you."

"I know..."

-

-

* * *

**TBC...?**

**-**

W00t! Well...wasn't that lovely?

I couldn't resist. That "Beautiful" song by Flickerstick just fit too good. I hope you liked. I realize that some parts were incredibly corny, so give me a break. This was an intended little treat for myself. Now I'm just sharing.

If I do continue this story, which I probably will, then I'll have it start from somewhere in Episode III, retelling what happened on Mustafar which will make a few things in this chapter make better sense.

Thanks for reading.

-**Aryll**


	2. Chapter 2

**-**

**Mia - **Thank you for the kind words! I was doing my best to keep them in character, lol. A lot of what they said were things I'd been thinking. Star Wars totally didn't have to go the way it did, but oh well, gotta have a big conflict. I just didn't think it made complete sense. -shrug-

**Opal** - I'm not sure about Bail. I imagine he would be angry about giving up Leia, but hey, she is Anakin's kid. I'm still not sure what is going to happen though. My imagination takes me to pretty crazy places.

**Christine** - Thank you! Enjoy this chapter!

**crystalcave** - :D Thanks for reviewing, I reallllyyy appreciate it!

**Freedom160** - Thank you!

**MidnightDaydream** - Thank you muchly, here's another chapter for ya. :D

**Darkness **- Lol, well, the ending will come with time. So just be patient till then.

**orANGE** - Lol, errrr, hope you made it to the toilet. Thanks for reviewing!

**Nautica7mk** - Thank you for reading!

**StarWars-krazed **- Thank you, here is more for you. :D

**Karakin** - There's a battle scene in this chapter now, so enjoy. :D

**anakinluver92** - Yeah, well, I wanted it to be a slash...-shrug- I'm sure other padawans and masters have had relationships in the past, hehehe. Thanks for reading, though, much appreciation.

**Chelsea** - Awww, thank you. It had me a little teary. I just love those two, they're so wonderful.

**padmeskywalkergurl** - Awwwww, thank you so much! That was really sweet of you to say.

**Docta Luv **- Thank you!

**Little Elflet **- Awww, I so know how you feel! I made this story to soothe my own pain with what happened in the movie, and I'm working toward getting myself the books of Star Wars. I read some of Ep.III in a book store and I want it so bad, lol. I'm glad you enjoyed it, here's another chapter for you.

**SuperiorityComplex88 - **Thank you for reviewing. Love to you.

**froggifrog** - Lol. Well, we should all be able to love who we want, even if they're the same sex. This chapter isn't really slashy though, so feel free to read it. :D Sorry if you don't like slash, we all have our own opinions. I like slash but only to a certain point, when it gets hot and heavy, I get urked. But I love fluff!

**blue-buggy** - Thank you!

**Alex Lyons3 **- Thank you, and yes, here is another chapter, yay!

**White Destiny **- Thank you very much. :D

**SculderXPhile** - Lol, sorry to tell you, but Padmé is not amongst the living in this story. I love her though, she's the greatest. I really wish she was alive...maybe I should've had her live...oh well! Maybe I'll write a different story some time with her and Anakin reuniting. Really though, Padmé, I think, had died from a broken heart. Anakin had left her for the Dark Side and she just lost the will to live. Very sad.

**legolaslover1427** - Thank you vair vair much!

**Deadly Little Miho** - Thank you for your kind words! And well, I'll try and help you out of that pit, lol, guess we'll just have to see how it goes.

**Kira** - Thank you. :D

**Ellie** - Eeee, okay, I continued, lol.

**Cara** - Thank you very much!

**Rayven** - Awww, thank you so much! What you said really got me right in the heart, lol. You're so right.

-

**A/N: **Wowerz! I was so siked when I saw all the reviews in my mail box! I didn't think my story would be that good. And I didn't get any flames, either! Yayyy! -Dances.- Thank you all so much, it warms my heart to get such outstanding reviews.

**For the beginning and such of the story, it follows the script for Episode III. The script has a lot that the movie left out, so it'll be different in some ways. The words stay about the same during the beginning, I threw in a few changes of course. So well, just bare with me, it really isn't too bad. It starts changing up in the middle or so. **

**-**

* * *

-

-

**"Beautiful"**

-

Chapter 2

-

**What have I done?**

**Where have I come from?**

**When I burnt the backs with the sun through a glass did I seal**

**the loss that's become me?**

**-**

The world around him was nothing but shades of red and black...this was what he saw. The only sound that of the churning surface of the land around him, the bubbling wounds upon it gushing forth lakes of searing, hot liquid. And this...this was all he wanted at that moment. To be completely alone, contemplating what he had done for the last time before he would throw it all behind him...

Anakin would let out a breath he'd been holding in as the last of his tears fell. Leaving the balcony he stood upon, he would reenter the station, pulling up an image of his new master on the viewing screen in the middle of the room. "The Separatists are taken care of, my Master."

The hologram of Darth Sidious nodded slowly. "It is finished, then. You have restored peace and justice to the galaxy. You have done well, Lord Vader."

"Thank you, my Master." Anakin replied, kneeling before the image.

"Send a message to the ships of the Trade Federation. Tell them the Separatist leaders have been wiped out. Grievous and Dooku have been destroyed. All droid units must shut down immediately." Darth Sidious commanded.

"Very good, my Master." Anakin said, voice lacking any emotion at all as he reached over and cut their communication.

It was then that the console before him alerted him of a space craft coming in. He looked out of the window to the landing platform where his starfighter was parked. His eyes narrowed. / Who could possibly be here?. / He asked himself in irritation as he looked over the ship. It was a Naboo Skiff. His eyes widened as he felt a very familiar presence inside. Quickly, he left the room and made his way to the entrance.

Padmé hurried to him as he exited. "Padmé, I saw your ship." He told her, puzzled.

"Oh Anakin!" She cried as she hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

He embraced her just as tightly. / She seems flustered... / "It's all right, you're safe now." He told her softly before pulling her back. "What are you doing out here?" He questioned in confusion.

"I was so worried about you!" She breathed out, her hands holding onto the cloth of his arms, brows creased with worry. "Obi-Wan told me terrible things!"

Anakin's eyes flickered with anger. "What things?" He asked cautiously.

Padmé looked down, shaking her head. "He said you have turned to the Dark Side, that you killed younglings!"

Anakin was quick to respond. "Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me.."

Padmé looked back up to him, her eyes looking into his with deep concern. She could see something was wrong...his eyes...those eyes weren't his. "He cares about us."

"Us?" Anakin sneered, his expression in much disbelief. / Like he would try to help us, he cares about nothing but the Jedi!. /

Padmé made sure his eyes stayed looking into hers. "He knows..." She said quietly, shaking him gently. "_He wants to help you_."

Anakin scowled. "Is Obi-Wan going to protect you?" He snapped. "He can't, he can't help you. He's not strong enough."

Padmé felt as if she would cry. Was he forgetting everything? "Anakin, all I want is your love."

"Love won't save you, Padmé." Anakin told her darkly. "Only my new powers can do that."

"At what cost! You're a good person, don't do this!" She pleaded.

-

**Feeling undone**

**What have I become?**

**When I turned my back on you I turned my back on myself and**

**became this machine**

**-**

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother!" Anakin said through a raised voice. "I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you."

Padmé shook her head once more as if trying to shake out his words, his words that she just couldn't believe she was hearing. "Come away with me." She told him earnestly. "Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can."

"Don't you see?" He spoke to her softly. "We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy!" He said with an almost excited smile as the images of their future together filled his head.

Padmé flinched, her expression filled with hurt and confusion. "I don't believe what I'm hearing...Obi-Wan was right. You've changed."

Anakin's eyes narrowed with displeasure at that name. Obi-Wan always seemed to be in the way. He was always there even when he wasn't. / It's like I can't be free of him...he follows me everywhere... / He thought angrily, doubt gnawing at him once again as Obi-Wan's voice infiltrated his dark thoughts. He was quick to toss it away. "I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan! The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me." He implored.

-

**Thoughtlessness**

**Selfishness**

**Hopelessness**

**Arrogant**

**-**

Padmé's face was twisted in pain...rejection. "I don't know you anymore." She near sobbed. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart...I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path that I can't follow."

Anakin scowled, rage in his eyes. "Because of Obi-Wan?" He spat out heatedly.

Padmé gripped his arms more tightly. "_Because_ of what you've done...what you plan to do! Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you." She pleaded, voice thick with emotion.

Anakin was about to speak before he saw something that made his eyes widened before he yelled in anger. "Liar!"

Alarmed, Padmé spun around. Her hand came up to her mouth as she gasped, looking upon Obi-Wan who stood in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser. "No!" She cried out, turning back to Anakin.

"You're with him, you've betrayed me!" Anakin shouted. "You brought him here to kill me!"

"NO! Anakin, I swear...I...-" She trailed off, her fingers scrabbling at her neck as she found she could not breath.

Anakin stood before her, his right hand raised, fingers gripping air, but through the Force, he was gripping his wife's throat. Hate, hurt, distrust, and betrayal filled him like a vicious fire. / How could she do this to me?. / He hissed inside of his mind. / Obi-Wan!. / He growled, head lashing in his direction.

Obi-Wan now stood twenty feet away, expression set in firm resolve. "Let her go, Anakin." He said, raising his voice so he could be heard over the torrent of the moving land.

"What have you and she been up to?" He demanded ferociously.

"Let her go!" Obi-Wan said more firmly this time as he saw her movements grow weak.

Anakin released her, letting her crumple to the ground where she stayed, unmoving. "You turned her against me." He spoke, voice filled with fury.

Obi-Wan regarded him calmly. "You have done that yourself."

"You will not take her from me!" Anakin roared, glaring at his master.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that." Obi-Wan told him his hands removing his cloak in one fluid motion before letting it fall behind him. "You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now...until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." Obi-Wan said, circling with his padawan until he reached where Padmé lay unconscious. Kneeling down, his hand would rest on her temple. Some relief came to his face as he realized that she was alive.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire."

Obi-Wan looked at him incrediously. "The lies of the Jedi? The Jedi tell no lies, it is you who should see through the lies of the Sith!" He yelled. "And_ your _new Empire? Peace, justice? I see none of this! Just chaos, pain, and death!"

"Don't make me kill you." Anakin muttered darkly, his eyes showing his reluctance as he slowly moved toward Obi-Wan.

-

**I feel it on the inside**

**Twisting and contorting**

**Memory has shaped me once again**

**-**

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic..." Obi-Wan told him, a certain strain in his voice. He almost found himself wishing it not so. "...to democracy!"

"If you're not with me, you're my enemy." Anakin stated matter-of-factly.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." He spoke firmly, pulling his light saber out and igniting it, the blue all alone in the angry red of Mustafar.

"You will try." Anakin said threateningly, igniting his own saber. / Don't make me... /

-

**Still feel you on the inside**

**Biting through and stinging**

**Will I ever forget to remember?**

**-**

Obi-Wan blinked quizzically as that soft voice filled his head. He would focus on Anakin, frowning slightly, but his padawan's back was to him. If the situation had been different, he might've asked what that was, but in this moment, he was unsure of everything. His words, though filled with intention lacked motivation inside of him. And he was feeling the pressure of it all.

He readied himself as Anakin back flipped across the distance between them, landing with his light saber raised. Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan moved in as Anakin swung, but he was quick to counter the attack with his own blade. And then they were at it, blade to blade, over and over.

Obi-Wan dropped back as Anakin used the Force to lift containers up off of the platform, chunking them at him. He cut through them easily before clashing blades with his apprentice again.

Dodging, countering, and attacking, they were constantly on the move, leaving the platform and heading into the main entry hallway.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried, trying to talk to him, but his padawan only rose his foot and kicked him off and onto a lower level of the complex.

He rolled onto the floor as he landed, hurrying to pick himself back up as Anakin lept down.

"Anakin, please, stop this foolishness." Obi-Wan pleaded while they circled each other.

His padawan only bristled. "Die!" He cried, charging at his master.

Obi-Wan rose his light saber, blocking Anakin's attack. He could feel the anger resonating from his padawan, how it was centered in his blade which hacked at him constantly, never allowing a moment's break. They fought their way into the main control room where Obi-Wan was forced to duck as he was herded into a console. Anakin's blade shot clean through it, sparks showering over them.

Rolling away, Obi-Wan was finally able to collect himself. Quickly, he lept onto the table view screen in the center of the room, saber ready to take any attack Anakin would throw at it.

"Don't make me destroy you, Master. You're no match for the Dark Side." Anakin said lethally, deep yellow eyes glaring up at him.

"I've heard that before, Anakin...but I never thought I'd hear it from you." Obi-Wan grumbled, his eyes focused on his padawan. He had no room to make mistakes. / I must do this...for the peace of the galaxy...for... / He shook his head irritably as he lost train of his thought.

"Are you chickening out, Master?" Anakin asked with dark amusement as he looked upon Obi-Wan in his inner turmoil.

Obi-Wan breathed out heavily, letting his grip on his saber become relaxed. Tenseness was likely to get him killed, he had to have faith in himself and the Force. But that was the problem... / I don't want to kill, Anakin...I don't.. / He closed his eyes for only a moment, but it nearly got him killed as Anakin lunged at him.

Recovering, he back flipped from the table and to the floor, Anakin following closely. He was forced to use his saber as soon as he had landed. Anakin rapidly gained the upper hand, forcing him back into the conference room where the dead separatists scattered the floor.

Obi-Wan back-stepped swiftly creating distance between himself and his padawan. "Anakin, please, you think the Jedi are liars, but have you even thought about before? I have given you nothing but care and counsel! I would never mislead you, Anakin! The Jedi only look out for the well-being of the people, and to do that we must have the Code! Without it, problems occur and they get in the way! One mistake could lead to the death of thousands!"

"And loving is a mistake!" Anakin shouted.

"Yes, Anakin! To love is to be attached! If we had a valuable dictator in our hands, yet they had Padmé and they were going to kill her unless we handed him over, what would you do?" Obi-Wan questioned, careful not to use the Sith Lord for it would surely do him no good.

"I would save her!"

"How! As soon as he is free, he will go back to his planet and thousands will return to suffering under his rule!" Obi-Wan snapped.

"I-.." Anakin faltered.

Obi-Wan felt hope spark within him. Anakin was still there, the Dark Side had not consumed him yet. "Exactly! In that situation you must learn when to let go, Anakin! For the sake of all those people! Would you trade them for one person?"

Anakin scowled as he looked down at the ground with confusion before he shook his head rapidly the next second, charging at his master. "Enough of this ridiculous quizzing! Shut up and fight me!" He shouted, bringing his red blade down upon Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan let out a gasp of dismay as his blade almost didn't make it up to block him in time. They again engaged in heated battle, sparks showering them as their blades constantly cut into the consoles of the room. The quarters were much closer together in here then in the control room and it was proving tough on Obi-Wan.

Just as Obi-Wan was gaining the advantage, Anakin would jump onto the conference table, but Obi-Wan wouldn't waste time as he slid onto the table knocking his padawan over, both of their light sabers falling from their hands.

Obi-Wan hurriedly grabbed Anakin's saber, summoning for his own through the force, but Anakin was up, and using the Force, he would jerk the saber from his master's fingers and back into his own.

Obi-Wan growled in frustration as he would stand again, body in a defensive position.

"You grow tired, Master? Why not let me end it right here?" Anakin said in a soft voice laden with killer intent.

"The flaw of power is arrogance." Obi-Wan responded, looking his padawan over...no, his former padawan. He was certainly _his_ padawan no more.

"You hesitate...the flaw of compassion." Anakin mocked before locking sabers with Obi-Wan once more.

-

**Shadows in the sun**

**Filter through us**

**Still wrestle the demons that arrested me as a child**

**Confession rejected**

**We grow up**

**To give up**

**People step on the cracks for wounds owed paid back**

**Through the words of surrender**

**-**

"You never listened to me! It was always about you and the Jedi Code, nothing else! You only trained me because you were obligated to Qui-Gon! Otherwise you would've thrown me right back into slavery!" Anakin yelled between swings.

Obi-Wan felt beyond perplexed at Anakin's words. "I wouldn't have thrown you back into slavery, Anakin!"

"Where else would I have gone? You wouldn't have trained me unless it was Qui-Gon's dying wish, and it's the truth!"

"Qui-Gon might've been the one to find you, but I certainly wouldn't have been the one to throw you out! Even if it hadn't been Qui-Gon's wish, I would've trained you, Anakin. I wouldn't let you go back to slavery! You were only a boy, and you only had one dream, I would never deny that from you! But if only I had known where it would take you." Obi-Wan said almost in despair.

Anakin backed off suddenly, his chest heaving.

Obi-Wan relaxed thankfully before speaking, he had to do everything he could to help Anakin, to bring him away from the Dark Side. "You know, only you, Anakin. You know how much I care for you. And if there were ever a moment that I faltered in your eyes, then I am sorry. I was only looking after you to the best of my ability, but no one is perfect, Anakin! Don't let the Dark Side have you, please, come back to me, to Padmé!"

Anakin's doubt seemed to grow as he did not speak, nor attack, only stood there, eyes darting from one point on the ground to another. There were so many times he'd needed comforting when he was little...Obi-Wan had been around to help him through that when he was younger, but the older he got, the more Obi-Wan seemed to push him away. He chose to voice his thoughts. "Why did you push me away?"

"Push you away?" Obi-Wan questioned before images of the past filled his head, images Anakin was throwing at him through their weakening link. "...I had to, Anakin. I was growing too attached to you...I never should've gave you all of that attention before, but you'd missed your mother so dearly...I can see that pushing you away did me no good...I find myself attached to you anyway..." / And it will be my downfall. / He thought solemnly.

"Liar." Anakin whispered, voice filled with pain, before he would lunge at his old master once more, continuing their fight.

**-**

**Emptiness**

**Loneliness**

**Listlessness**

**Worthless**

**-**

"Liar! All lies! That's all you've ever told me!" Anakin howled, swinging wildly at Obi-Wan.

"No! Anakin, please!" Obi-Wan gasped out, trying to counter each attack, but finding it harder and harder. Anakin's anger was overwhelming and he found himself grappling for the reasons that had led to this wrathful demon before him. This other side of a caring and normally cheery young man that he loved.

-

**I feel it on the inside**

**Twisting and contorting**

**Memory has shaped me once again**

**Still feel you on the inside**

**Biting through and stinging**

**Will I ever forget to remember?**

**-**

On they went, fighting out onto the balcony of the station. Obi-Wan backing up step for step, blade cross for blade cross. It was only a matter of minutes before he found himself trapped between Anakin and a fiery doom.

Anakin swung at Obi-Wan, who would jump back, tettering on the edge behind him while Anakin's saber missed, instead digging into the railing beside him which would break off, taking a control panel with it.

Alarms would sound as Obi-Wan looked behind him spotting a pipe. Raising his brows incrediously, he didn't stop to think, only backed up onto the pipe leading to the Main Collection Plant.

Anakin, of course, followed him. And once he was steady upon the pipe, their fighting resumed.

Obi-Wan and Anakin worked their way across the small pipe, fighting ferociously as they went. Mid-step, Obi-Wan slipped, but quickly tossed his lightsaber up in the air as he grabbed onto the pipe and swung around, grabbing onto an upper pipe where he would retrieve his light saber, landing back on the original pipe. His blue-green eyes settling on Anakin with haughty amusement.

Anakin narrowed his eyes in annoyance before taking a stab at Obi-Wan which furthered their fighting until they finally reached the Main Collection Plant.

They battled on the top of the multispired collection panels, jumping from one to the other. At the end of the collection cluster, a huge spray of lava covered the attachments that held up the collectors. The frame began to melt, lava raining down upon the two in battle who instantly split apart and sought cover under the collection cluster. Obi-Wan and Anakin would run out into the rain of molten liquid momentarily clashing blades before seeking shelter once again.

As Obi-Wan was about to go out to cross blades with his old padawan, the support for the entire structure began to fall away, the collection cluster falling into the lava river below. Even with this henderence, both Jedi continued to fight, Obi-Wan above Anakin climbing to the highest point on the tower as the rest began to melt away as it rode on the swift current of the molten river.

The fighting was fierce between them as Obi-Wan finally reached the end of the tower, trapped while the tower slowly started to sink under the lava. / I have to get off of this thing. / Obi-Wan thought urgently, trying to keep Anakin at bay. / Oh, Force...how will I fix this...we're going to get ourselves killed. /

Looking out over the lava, Obi-Wan's eyes widened when he noticed how very close the floating tower was to the edge of a great lava fall. Grabbing a hanging cable, he leapt from the collection arm.

Anakin scowled as he grabbed another cable, swinging out after Obi-Wan, their sabers clashing as they passed each other.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted over the roar of the lava. He caught his old padawan's attention as he flung his arm out, pointing to the falls. Anakin's head would whip in that direction before turning back to glare at Obi-Wan. Their fighting stopped in that moment as snapping and metal groans were heard, the main part of the collector starting to break away and move toward the lava fall. Obi-Wan gazed around worriedly before spotting a small floating platform making its way toward the tower.

-

**Can you save me?**

**From myself**

**From these memories**

**-**

Taking a deep breath, he gauged the distance before calling upon the Force and double back-flipping across the lava to land squarely on the floating platform. Leaning to one side, Obi-Wan would steer the platform away from the tower, glancing back worriedly to see Anakin still swinging from the cables.

Anakin looked around himself in extreme agitation. This _certainly_ wouldn't be the way he was going to die if he had a say in it. Spotting Obi-Wan some distance away, he felt a strange pang of...gratitude? as he noticed his old master looking his way, concern practically emanating from his being. "Hah, what a fool.." Anakin choked out in a strained voice. He swallowed quickly as if that would clear away the large knot in his throat.

Feeling a particularly strong wave of concern, Anakin would bring himself from his sudden thoughts to the situation at hand...where he noticed the tower he was hanging off of was bending over the curve of the lava falls ready to pludge to its doom.

Realizing he was about to be cooked thoroughly, he got moving, spotting a worker droid some ways from Obi-Wan. Summoning all his strength in the Force, he leapt forward, landing on the droid heavily, the machine beeping and chirping in confusion as it was veered off of its original course.

Gaining his bearings, Anakin steered the droid toward Obi-Wan's platform against its will. Once the two Jedi were mere feet from each other, Anakin would stare at his old master with fire in his eyes that could rival the burning intensity of the molten liquid beneath their feet.

Again Obi-Wan found himself at a loss. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't be staring each other down, ready for the end result of their battle to be only one of them walking away with their life...or neither...

And yet it was all too clear. The heat, the emotions he felt. It was happening alright...and how badly he wished to just wake up on some cave's stony floor, on yet another mission with his trusted padawan. To look over and see that lithe form sleeping so soundly...to realize this had all been one very bad dream...

If he could be allowed to go back now...to go back in time, he would fix all of this... / Please...I just want to go back...things used to be so simple. /

_Longing for what will not happen leaves you with nothing but pain and suffering...be mindful Obi-Wan or you will find yourself joining Anakin..._

Obi-Wan started in surprise. / Master?. / He called out impulsively before correcting himself. / Qui-Gon?. /

Nothing.

He was not allowed a moment to spare on the strange matter as his footing was suddenly shaken, a figure looming before him. Anakin had jumped from his droid and onto the platform Obi-Wan was on. Stumbling back, Obi-Wan flailed for balance, his feet planting themselves firmly on one edge which caused the platform to dip.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as time seemed to slow to a crawl. Anakin had lost his balance and inch by grueling inch he was falling backwards into the lava. Blue, yellow, blue, yellow...images of his past with his old padawan flew passed his vision in lightning speed.

/ _Anakin!_ / The sharp whisper resonated in his head. / _No!_ /

He didn't even realize it until his hand had made contact with Anakin's, but he'd lashed his arm out, ready to catch his padawan. He pulled Anakin back up onto the platform with a sharp jerk, and both clung to each other's arms as they sought to steady themselves on the tiny, swaying platform.

It was then that both pairs of eyes met, emotions colliding, nothing making any sense.

_There's no time!_

"We have to jump to safety!" Obi-Wan yelled out, pointing towards the blackened shore.

Anakin nodded his head, he didn't want to argue, he just wanted to get off of this death trap and onto solid, stable ground. If he'd had the time, he might've felt ashamed at that moment, ashamed for being scared. For relying on Obi-Wan to fix things.

"1...2...3!" Obi-Wan cried out before they would both jump on three. The platform was engulfed in lava at the force of their leaping off. Both sailed over the expanse of lava before landing in a tangled mess on the shore some feet away from the molten river.

-

**Can you save me?**

**From myself**

**From these memories**

**-**

"Anakin." Obi-Wan breathed, trying to collect himself. He lay on top of Anakin, his head resting on the boy's shoulder before he would lift it, looking his old padawan's face over. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked, his hand instinctively coming up to touch Anakin's cheek.

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan in obvious bewilderment. How had this gotten so out of hand? He was suppose to kill Obi-Wan, right now. He felt for his lightsaber, but it wasn't in his hand. He felt his heart sink as he realized he'd dropped it when he almost fell into the lava.

"Anakin, speak to me." Obi-Wan asked urgently, crawling off of his apprentice, and leaning over him.

Anakin turned his head slowly, letting his eyes meet with Obi-Wan's. "I have to kill you." He whispered.

Obi-Wan's face contorted in pain as he quickly stood up, moving away from his old padawan. "...you don't have to kill anyone, Anakin."

Anakin sat up, gazing at the black dirt that covered his hands. He had no weapon...Looking over, he scowled. But Obi-Wan still had his weapon. "I have to." He replied, louder this time as he picked himself up off of the ground.

Obi-Wan ignited his light saber, and he could've sworn it felt like the blue sword had just stabbed him in the chest. "Please...Anakin...I don't want to do this..."

Yellow to blue-green. They stood facing each other, just staring. All was silent on the outside. An onlooker would only see two men in a vicious stand off, so closely resembling statues.

But on the inside, a war of words raged on.

/ You may think that just because you saved me I'll just hop right back over to the Jedi! You're a fool Obi-Wan, and I _will_ kill you for my Master, Darth Sidious. /

/ Anakin, please, Darth Sidious only wants your power! You're heading for a life of suffering, of pain! A life filled with the fear of others! Do you really want that?. /

/ Liar! I have brought peace to the galaxy- /

/ By _killing_ younglings?. / Obi-Wan yelled across their mind link.

/ Younglings that would become Jedi- /

/ And what harm have the Jedi ever done? You're just lashing out with anger at what you couldn't have, Anakin! The Jedi Code forbid you Padmé, and you wanted revenge for that! Your actions have no reason!. / Obi-Wan cried out before his body moved and he proceeded to walk over to Anakin, standing directly before him. His voice was softer now. / To be a Jedi, you had to leave your mother...a person you loved deeply...you were forced to let go of her...and once maybe...you could allow it, but when the same happened with Padmé, it was the last straw. I _know_ how you must feel, Anakin. _I know_. Because out of everyone you know...everyone you've ever met, I am the person who has always understood you the most...who knows you inside-out...and the same goes for me to you. /

He was bearing his soul. Bearing everything that was him deep inside. Something he thought he'd never allow himself to do. But this time was that one time, a time for such an allowance. He could not lose Anakin...not someone so close to his heart, and for that, he felt selfish.

Oddly enough...he didn't care.

-

**Surrender**

**To the shadows**

**Haunting inside**

**Bleed through you**

**Surrender to the secrets...inside**

**Lies within you**

**-**

Anakin's eyes were wide. He did this, every time. Made him doubt himself. Made him feel like he was a fool. _Cause you are. _A voice deep inside of him whispered. His conscience was battling with his uncontrolled anger.

/ I've always wanted to be a great Jedi, a Jedi Qui-Gon would be proud of. He was a very special person to me...even if he always seemed to defy the council...even when I got so fed up with him...I realize that Qui-Gon was the perfect example of what a Jedi should truly be. He lived in the limits of the Order, but he never let them govern him. I should have shown you how much I cared for you, Anakin. We're all different inside. You need the protection of love, the comfort of security...and I never showed you that. /

Anakin felt lost, he hated feeling lost, it made feelings he'd rather keep dead and buried come to the surface. He could feel the burning in his face...his eyes. / No...please, no. Not here. / He pleaded in his mind, scrunching his eyes shut, trying to will all of these ridiculous old memories away. Obi-Wan was lying...he was lying...

-

**I feel it on the inside**

**Twisting and contorting**

**Memory has shaped me once again**

**Still feel you on the inside**

**Biting through and stinging**

**Will I ever forget to remember?**

**-**

Anakin took in a sharp breath as strong arms wrapped around him.

/ Can you ever forgive me, Anakin?. /

Forgive...Could he forgive? ...no...because...there was nothing to forgive.

Anakin's head drooped, his chin resting on Obi-Wan's shoulder. He was so tired. Was it just so simple now? To just go back to what he once was?

**-**

**Can't feel you on the inside**

**Set down the bag and left it**

**Lost memory has left me**

**One again**

**Open up the inside**

**Admission for the cleansing**

**Now that I've forgotten to remember**

**-**

A shrill whistle in his ear brought him back to his senses. It felt like someone had just sent lightning crackling through his head. Anakin leapt out of Obi-Wan's embrace, stumbling backwards, his hands holding his head as he fell to his knees.

Obi-Wan's voice called his name out before there was a huge explosion that rocked the ground beneath him. Dust and debris rained down upon him as a loud whoosh sounded over head.

Anakin's head rose instantly, and he was on his feet just as fast, staring into the black soot fogging around him. / Obi-Wan?. / He called cautiously.

/ Lord Vader. /

Anakin felt his chest tighten painfully, blackness gripping at his mind. / Master. /

/ You will jump aboard the ship as we pass over. /

/ Yes, Master. / Anakin said without even having to think, his eyes gazing before him. _Obi-Wan..._

**-**

**Surrender**

**To the shadows**

**Haunting inside**

**Bleed through you**

**-**

Obi-Wan groaned softly, trying to pick himself up, but his muscles protested and he flopped back to the ground. Some ship had come out of no where and blasted the ground before him sending him sailing backwards and into a nearby boulder.

_Anakin...! _He thought in alarm, but it seemed as if their connection had been severed.

Loud roaring filled the sky above him, which immediately prompted him to sit up despite the stinging pain. He could faintly see Anakin readying himself to jump onto a platform that was lowered from a ship hovering above.

"Anakin!" He shouted.

His old padawan turned to him, eyes dark. He shook his head softly before leaping onto the platform.

Obi-Wan's mouth dropped open in dismay. His padawan was disappearing. Disappearing into the sky, and there was nothing he could do. Nothing...

"Why?" He whispered brokenly.

-

* * *

-

"No!" Obi-Wan hissed, sitting up straight in his bed.

He looked around in surprise. He processed his surroundings. He felt the cold sweat that covered him. He felt the pain just as fresh.

/ It's alright...you were just dreaming. /

Obi-Wan lowered his head, staring at his beige sheets. / I'm sorry...that's the third time this week... /

/ I find it to be expected. /

Raising his head, Obi-Wan would look upon the hazy blue vision that was his old master, Qui-Gon. / I shouldn't let this bother me so much. /

/ It'll go with time. / Qui-Gon responded thoughtfully. / You should sleep some more if you are to be able for your lessons. /

Obi-Wan nodded slowly before laying back down.

It'd been almost half a year now since Anakin had left him on Mustafar. Left him for the Dark Side. Left all he loved for the Dark Side.

Obi-Wan was on Tantooine now, watching over Luke Skywalker while he trained with Qui-Gon who had appeared to him through the Force, just as Yoda said he would.

Leia was with Viceroy Bail Organa, and Padmé lay in her grave on Naboo.

Obi-Wan willed himself not to think anymore. Not to think about how bad things had gotten. It was times like these that he felt more like his old padawan self. Not the adult he should be.

/ Calm, Obi-Wan. / That soft voice of the past whispered in his head.

He closed his eyes, pulling the covers around him. The wind howled outside, sand scrapping against the shuttered windows of his small home in one of the caves of the sandy mountains.

As he was drifting to sleep, he renewed his faith. His faith in his padawan. Anakin was still alive, the Anakin he knew was still there...deep inside the man called Darth Vader.

He had to save Anakin...the Anakin he loved.

The only problem was how he would ever confront him...

-

-

* * *

**-**

**TBC...**

**-**

**"Forget to Remember" by Mudvayne ( sorry about the song lyrics, I just can't help it. )**

**-**

Well...that was _incredibly _long...o-o...but I enjoyed writing it, hehe. Hope you enjoyed reading it. :D I find myself really hating my stuff though. It's a horrible issue I have. I'm so uncertain about this chapter. I had a hard time making sure everything linked right with the first chapter. Plus, you have to think about the problems that occur along the way, like "wait, how can that happen if that didn't happen?" Blah blah...yeah...

-

This story took an interesting turn...hmmm, I like it well enough though. The next chapter will most likely be on Anakin's thoughts over what happened on Mustafar, since you didn't get to see them much in this chapter. I focused on Obi-Wan a lot more.

-

**Questions you might be asking:**

**Q.1: How come Anakin just left Padmé?**

_This shall be explained in the next chapter. xx_

**Q.2: Why does Anakin still wear his Darth Vader outfit despite not being burned and all that ( something mentioned from the first chapter )?**

_This will be explained in the next chapter. It's kind of obvious though when you think about it._

_-_

**If you have any questions about this chapter, feel free to ask them in your review.**

-

Thank you for reading. You guys are the absolute best!

-

**-Aryll**


	3. Chapter 3

-

Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I really appreciate it! Here's another chapter. This one is a little short, but the next will most likely be very long!

**A/N: **_This chapter starts where Anakin is about to fall into the lava. It's more centered around his thoughts this time._

-

* * *

-

**"Beautiful"**

**-**

-

Chapter 3

-

-

It was like being in a wind tunnel. He could hear nothing else but the roaring of the inevitable. His death. He would fall into tons of lava and feel the liquid burning rapidly through his back until it engulfed his face the next second. And all he would be able to do is stare at a man that had never left him alone. A man who'd always been there for him whether it was needed or not. / How could I have ever thought he was a liar?. / He asked himself, his voice a mere whisper inside his head.

/ _Anakin!_ / A soft voice snapped through his mind. / _No!_ /

And suddenly he wasn't falling anymore. He was being pulled back onto the platform with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was helping him...was saving him, even though his own padawan had tried to kill him. / _He's a fool!_ / A near hysteric voice screamed inside his head.

Anakin's eyes lifted in an instant, staring deep into beautiful blue-green depths. / So many years...is it really that easy for me to let us go? Let someone so important to me go? Is this the doing of the Dark Side? Could something really be so rottenly evil that it would make a person forget about a lifetime of caring, of closeness?. / All these questions raced through Anakin's mind, but he could barely take the time to ponder them, because his blue eyes were locked with Obi-Wan's and he was drowning in that forever forgiving sea.

The rest seemed to happen in an instant. He felt like he had no time to breathe, and as his back slammed into the rocky surface of the lava shore, he felt his heart skip a beat. For one second, his mind was filled with such fear, fear that he'd really fallen into the lava and Obi-Wan hadn't grabbed him. That momentary fear seemed to last a life time, and he found that he wanted to scream, scream for all he was worth.

"Anakin." A voice broke through his thoughts, instantly chasing away his suffocating panic. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan through confused eyes as his old mentor gently touched his cheek. / ..I want to go back..-no! No, I can't do this now!. / Anakin berrated himself, grasping for his light saber, but of course, he'd dropped it...into lava. How many times had he lost his light saber? Fond memories started to pop up inside of his mind left and right. He pushed them away violently before words flurried from his mouth and he was standing once more.

And now he was trying to persuade him to leave the Dark Side. Obi-Wan was practically begging.

Undeniable sorrow roiled inside of his gut making him want to puke, but he quickly rolled it into anger. A fuel so he could burn...so he could go on as the person he was now.

They fought it out inside of each other's mind. A heated verbal dispute. But unfortunately, Obi-Wan was always better with words. He always managed to turn things on him, could always find a fault. A way out. An escape.

/ ...I should have shown you how much I cared for you, Anakin. We're all different inside. You need the protection of love, the comfort of security...and I never showed you that. / And there it was. Anakin had felt so sure of himself when he'd started all of this. He felt like he was doing what was necessary, what would ensure his future with his wife and kids to be a great one. But not anymore. Now he just felt like a fool, an idiot. A complete, pathetic excuse for a Jedi...for anything. / What would my mother say?. / He asked himself with a pinch of humor he thought he didn't have at the moment. Or maybe it wasn't humor at all. Maybe it was just him grappling for what humanity he had left.

He felt the stinging pain, the strong craving to just break down and let it all out. But he wouldn't, he would hold it in. Scrunching his eyes shut, he struggled to keep the tears in.

And yet again, he was surprised as he was suddenly pulled into a firm hug.

/ Can you ever forgive me, Anakin?. /

_Forgive...Could he forgive? ...no...because...there was nothing to forgive._ His mind echoed over and over again. And like an ocean tide, he felt defeat wash over him. His head drooped, resting tiredly on Obi-Wan's shoulder. How good it felt to let go of the tenseness, to let himself relax. / Only you...only you could do this... / Anakin sighed to himself. / Damn you. /

Pain crackled through his head as a shrill whistle sounded. Dismayed and confused by this sudden attack, Anakin jumped out of Obi-Wan's embrace, stumbling backwards and onto his knees, his hands pressing on his temples.

He heard Obi-Wan's yell of concern before it was drown out by a huge explosion, debris falling all over him the next second.

Anakinstood unsteadily amongst the instantaneous chaos, looking out through the floating black soot to possibly locate Obi-Wan. He called his name in his mind link, but received not an answer from his old master, but an answer that filled him with dread.

/ Lord Vader. /

Darkness was this voice's companion, and it immediately breached all his newly built walls, his weak walls, turning them to dust in seconds, filling his heart with strangling blackness once more. No one was there to help him, and he felt himself fall victim to the Dark Lord once more. / Master. /

/ You will jump aboard the ship as we pass over. / The voice commanded, allowing no room for insubordination.

/ Yes, Master. / Anakin said in a robotic voice, his true self desperately struggling to contact Obi-Wan, but the Dark Lord made sure it would be impossible.

And then the ship was hovering next to him and with resignation he prepared to jump, but a voice halted him.

"Anakin!"

He turned his head, gazing at Obi-Wan who was sitting meters away. He looked hurt, but alive. Anakin felt some presence of relief inside himself.

/ I need to tell you something. / Anakin breathed, trying to push the darkness away, but it was too thick, and it gripped him, forcing him to shake his head at Obi-Wan before he leapt aboard the ship's lowered platform.

He mechanically walked onboard, the door shutting behind him, shutting out his last hope.

Looking dazedly around him, he saw many white suited men, and as he looked forward, he saw his new master. Darth Sidious walked toward him, the darkness he emitted menacing.

Anakin fell to his knees, the fatigue of earlier events taking hold. He'd been filled with darkness, and then he'd managed to shake it off with his beloved master's help, but he needed time to rekindle the light...and time he did not have, not in the presence of the Dark Lord himself.

"I'm glad you are unharmed, Lord Vader." Darth Sidious said in a throaty grumble. "Now rest."

Darkness engulfed his mind like a ton of sand falling over a fire. And something was nagging at him. He was forgetting something. He had to tell his master what he was forgetting.

But the darkness was too powerful.

-

* * *

-

A low hiss echoed around a large, metal room. Computers beeped and whirred here and there, many different colors flashing or glaring in the dark.

"Is something the matter, Lord Sidious?" Dunagi, the highly respected captain of the space craft, asked.

A cloaked figure let out another low hiss, anger curling from him in lethal tendrils. "The boy will _not_ let go of his memories! He merely deflects my powers of persuasion!"

The captain's brows rose in mild surprise. No one had ever managed to resist Lord Sidious's powers. A faint smile curved his lips. He was already liking the boy that lay latched to the metal table before the Dark Lord. Perhaps they could get some new management around here, and Dunagi would not have to look upon the horribly disturbing, and crinkly chin of this haggard old man anymore.

-

* * *

-

Anakin was floating in a forever darkness that only seemed to press at him minute after minute. It was squeezing at him, trying to get at something.

After a long while, Anakin grew tired and a tentacle of crimson darkness crept into his mind slithering its way toward something. A memory. More importantly, a memory of his mother.

Anakin stared curiously as the crimson arm would touch the memory, and in that same second send it breaking into millions of tiny pieces. Anakin could feel his thoughts jerk in alert as that memory was suddenly forgotten. He seemed to remember what it had been about just a moment ago, and now he could not place it.

As the tendril reached for another memory, Anakin lashed out with angry thoughts, nearly smashing the tentacle into a pancake as he closed his memories with an almost door-like slam.

He may not be able to save his mind, save who he was, but he knew he could save his memories. The memories that mattered to him deeply. And perhaps...one day, he could open his memories once more without the threat of them being erased. And maybe, just maybe, he would still be able to be who he used to be.

But for now, he had to hide it all away...

-

* * *

-

"AHHHH!" Anakin screamed, chunking his bedside lamp to the wall where it smashed loudly, breaking into many pointy shards.

"Lord Vader! Control yourself!" A voice rasped threateningly.

"Control myself! _Control myself?_" Anakin shrieked, wheeling around to glare at his master. "She's _dead_! Everything I lived for is _DEAD_!" Anakin cried, his powers blistering forth to grab a large picture frame, hurling it across the room and into the wall with an ear shattering crash.

"_Enough_!" Darth Sidious roared, purple lightning crackling from his fingertips where it would shock Anakin into a state of submission as he writhed on the ground in pain.

"Please, Master! I-I'm sorry! Please, stop!" Anakin begged, his body going limp as the burning pain retreated leaving him feeling exhausted and empty.

"You forget who has saved your life, Lord Vader! Has _saved_ you! Obi-Wan was inches from killing you. I saw it with undeniable clarity! Jedi Kenobi had his saber drawn behind your back, ready to kill you, ready to take everything from you! He was ready to take your _revenge_! He turned Padmé against you, and _he_ killed her! You must get revenge, on him and all of the Jedi. It was all their faults! They're vile rats using petty rules as excuses for their unjust actions!"

Anakin wanted to shake his head, wanted to say it wasn't so. That it couldn't be so, but he dare not disobey his master, so he only nodded his head, letting this brainwashing seep deep inside of him. Letting lies shape him. "Yes, Master. I will get my revenge." Anakin spoke with shaky breaths.

Those crinkled lips curled into a grin. "Good, good. You will get your revenge soon, my new apprentice. For now, for this short time, you must control yourself." Darth Sidious cooed, heading for the door. "Soon Padmé will have her justice and things will be right again..."

"Yes..." Anakin whispered as the door opened. "..yes.." And then he was left to lay alone in the darkness of a broken room.

-

* * *

-

When Anakin next awoke, he crawled to the bathroom of his large apartment, using the counter to hoist himself up. Then, making sure to shield his eyes, he turned the light on. It took a long moment to adjust to the brightness, but he managed to, and as he looked upon his face, his eyes widened in horror.

"Who am I?" He breathed out, backing up into the wall behind him, staring all the while at his terrified reflection.

_Anakin. _

_Anakin!_

_Anakinn!_

_Oh, Ani! _

_Anakin..._

"Stop!" Anakin sobbed, his hands gripping at his head, as he sunk down into a sitting position. Where had all those voices come from?...It was like they were right next to him, calling his name. His name...

_From now on, you will be known as Darth Vader..._

Anakin embraced that sentence. He was Lord Vader, Darth Vader. He was darkness, he was power, he was revenge.

He stood, careful not to look at the mirror as he exited the bathroom. He stomped across the apartment and to the entrance. With a mechanical swoosh, the door opened. A soldier standing guard turned in surprise to look upon Anakin's angry face. "M-my Lord. Do you need something?"

Anakin stared hard at this meaningless man before him. "...I want a suit...now."

"A-A suit, my Lord?"

"Did I stutter?" Anakin hissed.

"W-What kind of suit, Lord Vader?" The soldier choked out, feeling fear grip at his heart.

_/ ...You're heading for a life of suffering, of pain! A life filled with the fear of others! Do you really want that?. / _

Anakin jumped in surprise at the sudden assailing voice. The guard jumped as well, fearing his head would be removed.

Feeling extremely perturbed and angry, Anakin grabbed the man by his neck and threw him down the hall before returning to his room. He would rest...and then, then he would hide himself from his eyes, from everyone's eyes.

He found himself hoping that the guard's trip down the hall was a deadly one.

-

* * *

-

**TBC...**

**-**

Harr harrr, and there you have it. This was a strange one to write, but I like it. Just a little snipet of Anakin's life after the Mustafar thing...

**This is the last chapter that will be in the past. The next chapter will be the following of the first chapter. Anakin and Obi-Wan will talk and all that good stuff...**

Hope you enjoyed reading, thanks so much for all of your support and reviews! You're too kind.

**Again, any questions and I'll answer them. If you want, I'll send you an e-mail, just make sure to be signed in or leave your e-mail with your review.**

-Aryll


	4. Chapter 4

**jdp **- Yes, I understand what you're saying. And that is why I wish my story was more plausible. Lol. I've been doing my hardest to possibly make it kind of seem like something that could've happened, but there's so much in the world I don't really understand. Human emotions, decisions. I have a lot to learn. I'm only 17, got a ways to go. And though sometimes I wish Lucas hadn't made things happen the way they did, I say, hey, that's how a story is formed. I'm glad you think my story is nice anyway. That's good. I guess this is a little corny something for all the sad people like me. ;.; Poor Ani.

And darn it, you're probably right about that Jedi Temple thing...at least I made it look kind of cruddy...Rofl. And well, I don't think I'm always keeping Anakin and Obi-Wan in character, I get swept away with "my" thoughts and don't focus on theirs. Hehe. Hopefully time will improve my writing skillz.

For now I focus on soap opera drama. xD

-

And that was one random answer to one review. :P

For everyone else who reviewed, I would probably just being saying the same thing. "Thank you so, so, so much for the kind words! Kudos for you! With love!"

* * *

- 

**-**

**"Beautiful"**

-

-

Chapter 4

-

-

Obi-Wan slowly became aware of his surroundings as he woke, the soft hum of vibrating metal filling his ears. Spaceship...he was on a spaceship...his spaceship.

Groaning softly, he let his eyes remained closed. There was no sense in getting up if you didn't have anything to do. / I was visiting Yoda, wasn't I?. / He asked himself, as he brought a hand up to rub at his forehead. / Yes...I convened with Yoda to discuss some important matters...I left...and I'm on my way back to Tatooine..right?. / He continued inside of his head with puzzlement. He couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something along the way.

He let his hand drop with a tired exhale. / I must be getting on in years... /

...wait a minute...

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open, his head turning to gaze down at his hand which rested on a warm belly. A warm belly that belonged to a certain someone. Raising his eyes, Obi-Wan blinked in utter confusion as he gazed upon a sleeping Anakin.

His mouth fell open, words trying to form themselves, but nothing came out; instead he just gaped like a fish out of water. That is until memories of the previous events flooded back to him. He was returning to Tatooine, and Coruscant was glaring at him through space. He felt homesick, and he knew the only way he would ever shake this feeling was to go on down and take a quick look through the Jedi Temple. Just to see what it had become...just to have one moment of fleeting happiness in an otherwise miserable year.

And then there was Anakin. How foolish he had been to go down to Coruscant...he almost got himself killed.

/ But I'm not dead...and I'm not miserable anymore. / Obi-Wan thought, smiling gently at Anakin's sleeping face. This had to be the first time in a long time that he'd seen his old padawan look so content. Usually he slept with furrowed brows, an unhappy scowl tugging on his lips.

He felt his heart swell almost painfully with happiness. He could remember when Anakin was a little boy...when he'd slept just like this. His face purely angelic. He never thought he'd see that face again.

But he also felt mildly forlorn as the scar that cut across his right brow tainted those saintly features.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan whispered, his voice barely audible to himself as he lifted his hand to brush away Anakin's unruly bangs. His hair had certainly grown over the last year, but it seemed to be cut..if not sloppily. He let his eyes wander his old padawan's face, living in the moment, praying to the Force that this wasn't a trick...that this would last long...would last forever. He felt the sureness inside himself that Anakin was truly sincere...and he knew that this was no dream. He only worried that the Sith Lord was the one playing with Anakin, using him...

He hoped nothing would go wrong...and that Anakin would not fall to the Dark Side once again. He would not deny that he had his doubts...and with good reason.

Obi-Wan startled as a hand suddenly took his, fingers wrapping around his palm before Anakin's eyelids lifted, blue orbs staring at him with sleep laden warmth, a sluggish smirk tugging at his lips. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile back, his hand gripping Anakin's softly. "And how does his stubbornness feel?"

Anakin let out a humored groan, bringing his free hand up to rub at his eyes. "...better than I have in a long time." He responded quietly, his hand dropping and laying limply at his left side.

Obi-Wan smiled warmly, gazing at Anakin, words forgotten to him.

Anakin's blue eyes moved to look at Obi-Wan, his head turning to face him. He felt his heart squeeze in his chest as his breath was stolen away. Obi-Wan's eyes...he never used to think they were that great...only recently...now that he was close enough to look, to really pay attention, did he notice how truly amazing they were. "Please...don't look at me like that." Anakin spoke, surprised at how shaky his voice had become.

Obi-Wan snapped out of his reminiscent stupor, a frown replacing his smile at Anakin's tone. "...I'm sorry..."

Anakin exhaled deeply. "I just...you look at me like I died...and...I know...I know..." He stopped, trying to control his voice. "..I left everyone...I let myself be brainwashed...let myself kill innocents.." His voice cracked, and he squeezed his eyes shut, sucking in his bottom lip, willing himself not to cry.

"Anakin-" Obi-Wan began only to be interrupted.

"I know I let you down.." He choked out, the burning sorrow seeping through his whole body. How many times would he look back only to relive the pain of his foolishness? His mistake? ...He didn't think he had the power to overcome all that he'd done... "I'm so sorry.." He sobbed, and Obi-Wan pulled Anakin to him, wrapping him in a loving embrace as the first tear fell. "I'm so sorry...all of those people.." He cried, burying his face into Obi-Wan's shoulder, his fingers gripping the wooly robe that covered his back. "I shouldn't even be alive...not after all that I have done! I've destroyed my life...and I can't live with what I've created..I can't! I deserve to burn in a fiery hell for eternity-"

"Stop it!" Obi-Wan commanded, hugging Anakin tighter.

Anakin took deep, wracking breaths, his eyes wide with bewilderment as he felt cool drops slide across his neck. / ...He's crying... /

He shut his eyes, pulling his old master closer. "You'll help me, right?" Anakin said, his voice high with emotion.

"Of course, I will." Obi-Wan managed to say through his own catching breaths.

Anakin felt tears overcome him once more as his shoulders shook. He could feel his master's pain just as he could feel his padawan's pain, and they both shared it willingly. "I love you, Obi-Wan." Anakin wept.

"And I love you, Anakin...so much." Obi-Wan whispered as they swayed to and fro gently, taking great comfort in each other's presence.

-

* * *

- 

After they pulled themselves together, Obi-Wan sat in the nagivation seat at the front of the ship, while Anakin was washing his face in the back room.

Obi-Wan stared out at the far away stars of the galaxy, thinking about a strategy...well...some form of one. He wasn't sure about the future, so he wasn't sure about the outcomes. For now, he resolved to speed back to Dagobah and talk to Master Yoda. This was the best chance that they had...but then again...he didn't want to end up revealing Yoda's hiding place.

What if the Sith Lord found them somehow? Obi-Wan felt his heart sink in indecision. He knew he shouldn't feel guilty, but he did. He felt horrible for doubting Anakin like he was now. But...what if he was playing a game? What if he was heading right into a trap? What if he got to Dagobah and Anakin suddenly killed both him and Yoda? Of course, he hadn't told Anakin about Yoda yet...

He let out a deep breath, settling his head in his hands.

"...You think I'm lying, don't you?" A voice said quietly.

Obi-Wan lifted his head, blue-green eyes gazing over at Anakin. / Do I think you're lying?. / He asked himself. "...maybe."

Momentary hurt flickered across his face before his head drooped, eyes watching the cool metal of the floor. "..Oh."

"Anakin, please-"

"No. I understand. I've let you down so many times...I can understand why you would have problems trusting me...I guess I'm just not very trustworthy, huh?" Anakin said, his head lifting to show a weak grin that crumbled into the look of a lost little boy.

Obi-Wan's brows creased as he pursed his lips. "Anakin...it's not that I don't trust you..."

"Then what is it?" Anakin snapped, expression pained.

Obi-Wan cursed the suffocation that seemed to be engulfing his heart.

Anakin scowled when he said nothing. "..Fine. I should leave then...just drop me off somewhere...I refuse to cause anymore trouble..." He grumbled, pacing a moment before fisting his hair with one hand, a frustrated huff leaving his lips. "..Damn it...I only see one complete way...one way to make sure I never hurt anyone again..." He murmured, his hand going to the lightsaber at his side.

Obi-Wan rose instantly. "Don't you think you've been selfish enough for one lifetime?" He asked in a demanding tone.

Anakin froze, his gaze glued to the floor.

"..Ever since you left...the days are dull...and though I know so many things are worth living for...I can only help but worry about the things **_I_** felt were worth living for. I felt like a huge piece of myself had died...you helped fill the void Qui-Gon's death created...helped fill so much...and then you disappeared." Obi-Wan sat back down, going silent for a long moment. "...Don't leave again..." / Never leave again... /

Obi-Wan sat almost rigidly in the nagivation seat, feeling incredibly naked. He almost wished he was a Wookie...you could barely see a thing amidst all that hair.

He felt his heart jump a bit as Anakin appeared in front of him, dropping to his knees so that their faces were level. His old padawan stared at him for a few seconds before reaching to his waist and unclipping his light saber. Obi-Wan eyed the weapon wearily.

Anakin held the saber out to his old master. "Take it."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, looking up at those determined blue eyes.

"_Take it_." Anakin persisted.

Obi-Wan looked back down at the saber before slowly taking it from Anakin's hand. When he held it tightly in his own grasp, Anakin spoke.

"I promise you I will never let him control me again...I...I will do my best to keep that promise, too. But...if I somehow...fail...please...kill me right away."

Obi-Wan watched Anakin with a solemn expression, before looking out at the stars. "We'll be heading to Dagobah...Master Yoda is there."

Anakin felt some form of fear inside himself, but he ignored it and sat down in the seat next to Obi-Wan. Master Yoda was understanding...and he prayed the great Jedi master would pardon his disasterous deeds.

-

* * *

- 

"He lives _here_?" Anakin's disbelieving voice echoed from outside of their ship.

Obi-Wan came down the ramp, a small smirk on his lips as he guaged the baffled expression on his dear apprentice's face. "Unfortunately, yes. But with good reason...I assume." He said as he looked around for a minute before heading off into the marsh.

Anakin wrinkled his nose in discomfort as he cautiously followed after Obi-Wan. After a few minutes of traveling through gooey wetness, Anakin couldn't keep up the silence. "Are we there yet?"

Obi-Wan rose a brow, tossing a glance over his shoulder. "We'll be there when we're there."

Anakin crossed his arms, glowering at his master's back. He stomped for a few steps in an attempt to otherwise vent his irritation, but just realized that that got his pants wet...so he stopped. He let blue eyes wonder around. Soppy trees...soppy bushes...soppy greenness...soppy soppiness...how interesting. He managed to keep himself busy for a minute before targeting Obi-Wan's back once more. "Are we there yet?"

Obi-Wan tried to stiffle his laugh. "Yes, Anakin. We're here." He said before stopping and waving to a brown oval in the ground. It reminded Anakin much of a giant acorn that got shoved into the ground...and some equally giant giant had come along and poked some holes in it.

"Anakin...if you're quite done with your strange thoughts, I'd like to get this over with..."

Anakin jumped at Obi-Wan's words, before blinking at the other man in surprise. Obi-Wan had seen what he was thinking? He felt some new hope swell inside of him. They'd managed to repair their bond so quickly?

Leaving those thoughts for later, he stepped forward, only to hear a strange, feral holler as something whacked him painfully in the leg. "Yow!" He cried out, hands clamping over his raised knee as he hopped around on his other foot.

"Hah! So easily you will not take me!" A trollish voice exclaimed before Anakin was whacked again with that sturdy gimmer stick, only this time he was smacked on the hand.

"Obi-Wan! Call him off!" Anakin howled.

"Hmmm..." Yoda muttered, stopping mid-swing at Anakin's other leg. "Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan regarded the minimally injured Anakin before setting his sights on the short, but dangerous master. "Yes...Master Yoda...I know you're probably wondering what the meaning of this is..."

"Indeed...why have you brought Lord Vader into my planet of exile? Trying to kill me, are you?"

Anakin winced.

Obi-Wan sighed. "...Master-"

"Skywalker has chosen to walk in the Light once more, has he not?" Yoda interrupted.

"...Well, yes..." Obi-Wan fumbled.

Yoda nodded slowly, looking over at Anakin who watched him cautiously. "Strange time for you to return to us, young Skywalker."

Anakin bowed his head. "I cannot ask for your forgiveness, Master...but know that I am tormented by what I have done...if there is anything I can do-"

"To forgive _yourself_ is the first step in true healing of the Dark Side." Yoda commented calmly. "Now. Come inside and I will make us some tea." The little troll said before hobbling toward his hut.

Anakin stared after Yoda, his mouth hanging open a bit.

Obi-Wan looked from Yoda to his former apprentice. "Well...shall we?" He said with a deep breath.

Anakin nodded, still in a bit of a confused daze as he joined his old master's side, following after Yoda.

-

* * *

- 

Anakin sat rigidly in a tiny chair, watching nervously as Yoda circled him, those green orbs gazing at him deeply. Every now and then, the little troll would hum gravely to himself. Anakin meanwhile, was doing his best to relax and let Yoda freely sort through his mind. It was an arduous task seeing as his subconscious kept twitching, wanting to close off on instinct to the probing of his mind.

Obi-Wan looked on without much of an expression, though his thoughts were racing about worriedly. His hands, shoved in his robe's folds, would ball occasionally before relaxing once more.

"Hmmm..." Yoda nodded. "Already severed your bond with Sidious, have you not?"

Anakin nodded.

"Hmmm.." Yoda mumbled again, his clawed hand softly scratching at his chin. With the help of his gimmer stick, he moved away, standing before the small hearth where a fire was lit. "Know what to think of this, I do not."

Obi-Wan's blue-green eyes shifted over to Anakin who looked back at him with troubled brows. / Stand up for yourself, Anakin. / He chided.

Anakin sat straighter in his small chair, licking his dry lips. "I really have changed, Master Yoda." He stated off-handedly, hesitating as he tried to search for something better to say.

"Changed? A conspiracy this could be." Yoda said, turning to face them, only this time, his round orbs bore into Obi-Wan who looked mildly shocked.

"Surely you don't mean that, Master Yoda."

"And what if I do?" Yoda asked, squinting at him. Obi-Wan didn't know what to think. What was he trying to get at?

Anakin stood up with an indignant expression. "Leave Obi-Wan out of this! You and I both know that he would never join with the Dark Side."

"Disagree with my judgement, do you?" Yoda questioned firmly.

Anakin's expression slipped in a moment of uncertainty before it hardened with resolve. "Yes, I do. Obi-Wan is the most didicated Jedi the Order has ever seen. To say he has anything to do with the Dark Side is an injustice."

"And yet he has brought you to me." Yoda countered.

Obi-Wan bowed his head, remaining silent.

Anakin felt something strange boil inside of him, something that felt like anger, but wasn't. He felt more focused on the bare fact that Obi-Wan was being judged unfairly. He wanted Yoda to understand the mistake in his words on his own, rather than beat it into him like he would've done previously. "Please, you must reconsider. Think of all that Obi-Wan has done for the Jedi..."

"Anakin-" Obi-Wan spoke up solemnly, leaning forward in his chair.

"Hmm...Thought of this, I have." Yoda interrupted. "Still unconvinced I am."

Anakin scowled, staring down at the small master who looked up at him placidly. "..Fine. Then I will leave. You will see in time that I did not come here to harm you, and that Obi-Wan was doing his part as a Jedi. He was saving me from the Dark Side...like he's always strived to do...he never gave up on me...I will not let him be misjudged." And with that said, Anakin marched to the door, ready to leave for good.

"Anakin, wait, come back." Obi-Wan called, standing up.

"Hm, hm, hm!" Yoda's strange laughter filled the small hut, stopping Anakin in his tracks. "Changed, you have. Why would this be?" The green troll asked, head tilting to the side curiously.

Anakin turned, but only a little bit, his blue eyes reflecting the fire in the hearth. "He said she was dead...said _they_ were dead. When I learned it was a lie...it was like all the life came rushing back to me. And I feel stupid, that for this entire year I have wasted it drowning in anger and resentment...all for nothing, when I have two children...children both me and Padmé created with our love. He made me believe that all I lived for was gone...made me believe it was all the Jedi's fault." He looked away, hands fisted. "How could he do that to me...? I thought I knew him...I was a fool..."

"Set you free, the truth has." Yoda said simply while nodding a few times.

"Yes..." Anakin said, his back still turned to both of them. "...sometimes I think things might've been different...if Obi-Wan had been there...I didn't know what to do when Palpatine told me that he was the Sith Lord...but then I think that maybe it was for the best. If he had been there, and I had told him, he probably would've left to arrest Palpatine himself...would I have struck him down? Would it have made any difference..?"

"To dwell on remedies of the past will do you no good."

"No...I suppose not...I guess that's why I'm rushing to fix things now...if only I had known my child had survived...known that their were two..."

"Unfortunate, this is. Do you plan on facing Darth Sidious?" Yoda asked, brows raised in interest.

Anakin nodded gently. "Yes...I will end what I have allowed to continue."

"And I will help him." Obi-Wan spoke up dispite his recent silence. He stood, walking over to stand next to Anakin, his right hand squeezing his old padawan's left shoulder.

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan in surprise, his eyes darting over to Yoda who watched them both with a small smile, a light twinkling in his eyes though he did not face the fire.

"Go then, young Skywalker. Free the galaxy of Darth Sidious and let the healing begin. If you suceed, pardoned of your previous actions, you will be."

Anakin perked up a bit, the barest of smiles on his lips. "I promise you, the Sith Lord's reign _will_ end..."

"Will you be staying here, Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked with a small frown.

Yoda sat down in the chair Anakin had sat in before. "Afraid I would do you no good..." He turned his head, gazing at Anakin with peircing intensity. "Enough, the Chosen One should be."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Then we'll be going. All of this must be stopped as soon as possible."

Anakin turned away, letting Obi-Wan herd him from the hut.

"May the Force be with you." Yoda called after them.

-

* * *

- 

Anakin set the coordinates from his co-pilot chair as Obi-Wan readied the ship for launch. "Darth Sidious is on a large Imperial cruiser about fourteen parsecs to the east of Alderaan...the ship isn't too heavily guarded...just star cruisers on the perimeter. I know their rounds, and there is a weakness in the patrol at a certain point. We'll enter there, and then we'll board the ship at a special port. I know a code that will shield us from the perimeter ID checks as we come in..." He took a deep breath, leaning back in his chair. His head turned after a moment to regard Obi-Wan. "You don't have to come with me..."

Obi-Wan smirked. "You may be the Chosen One, Anakin, but I highly doubt even you could get past a ship full of clone troopers."

Anakin crossed his arms, looking smug. "Ah, I don't know about that. I mean, I _am_ pretty good."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Good enough to beat off a ship full of clone troopers, then fight a Sith Lord that is much like a ship full of clone troopers in himself?"

Anakin's haughty manner was taken down a notch. "...Well..I guess you could take half of the load..I mean, just because I don't want you to miss out on any action." Anakin said, trying to hide his grin.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Oh, you're too thoughtful, Anakin."

Anakin laughed for a few moments before he suddenly stopped, going completely silent. After a long minute, he spoke, but much more quietly. "I'm afraid, Obi-Wan..."

Now in hyperspace, Obi-Wan was free to get up and move around. He stood, leaning over Anakin where he placed a soft kiss on his old padawan's forehead. "Do not fear, Anakin...I will be here beside you like I have always been...and together we will right the wrongs we created."

"We-" Anakin began, but Obi-Wan placed a finger on his lips, shaking his head.

"I suggest we meditate for a while, and then we'll go over the plans for when we board the Sith Lord's Imperial cruiser."

Anakin remained silent, nodding gently. Obi-Wan smiled warmly before heading off toward the back of the ship, Anakin trailing behind.

In that moment, he felt completely content and his previous fears were banished.

-

-

* * *

- 

**TBC...**

-

Yes, I know that I sometimes just say apprentice or master in my words for Anakin and Obi-Wan. It just gets tiring putting the "old" or "former" word before it. You all know they're not master and padawan anymore, so yeah, whatever, lol.

Also, if I've gotten anything timeline wise wrong, or location, or event, just give me a break. I only know Star Wars through about all the movies and some of the books.

-

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I actually think it was my favorite to write. Thanks a lot for reading! I'll get the next chapter out soon: Anakin and Obi-Wan meet with Darth Sidious, bum bum bum!

-Aryll


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! Whoooo! Oh my _gosh_, I love you guys! You're all so great!

Thank you Alex for your helpful words. And the same goes to crystalcave! Thank you Sith Anya for your lovely words! And yes I saw 'The Island' and YES, Ewan was VERY hot! xD He's so freakin' adorable, and gah, that smile! Thank you Difinity! I really loved all your words, you don't know how happy they made me!Thank you Anakin's Girl 4eva! Thank you Anakinluver6! Thank you Alchemy Dream! Thank you Padfoot Reincarnated! Thank you Ellie! Thank you White Evergreen! Thank you rlturner79! Thank you all SO much! This goes for my many other reviewers!

I'm so grateful for your praise and it really makes me want to get out there and write my very own novel! Hehe.

-

* * *

- 

**"Beautiful"**

-

-

Chapter 5

-

-

"We're almost there." Anakin commented in a quiet and rather placid voice.

Obi-Wan turned his gaze away from the faint gray dot that was the Imperial cruiser, the immense blackness the only thing giving it away from this distance. "Really, Anakin, I thought we were past this. You don't need to hide your feelings from me."

Anakin blinked in obvious surprise, the year of seclusion as a reclusive and dark Lord caused him to forget how easy it really was to read others and be read, especially by Jedi. He also forgot about compassion. "I-I just don't want to seem weak." He stammered, bowing his head.

Obi-Wan sighed. "You say you're not afraid of our mission, yet I sense your fear." He commented a little worriedly. What could his former padawan be so bent out of shape about? Obi-Wan was fairly certain that Anakin's Force power had replenished itself well enough, and even though Anakin's mental barriers were slack, he knew it was because Anakin was very relaxed in his presence. A comfort he did not have around Darth Sidious, most likely.

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan, the fear now in his eyes. He seemed quiet for a long time as if letting his emotions build until they would spill from his lips whether he wanted them to or not. "I'm afraid of losing you."

Obi-Wan felt something jab sharply at his heart. Anakin was worrying over his safety. "Anakin, you and I both know that I will be fine." He said reassuringly, but Anakin interrupted with haste.

"I know that inside...but things happen...what if...what if.."

"No what ifs, Anakin."

"But-"

"No buts either. Believe in me like I believe in you. If you worry about my safety while we are in battle it will only devert your attention and ultimately get us both killed."

Anakin recoiled in shame. Obi-Wan was right. "I'm sorry."

"You have no need to be sorry. You're dealing with many rapid changes, Anakin, it's only natural that you are apprehensive."

Anakin nodded slowly. "I hope he doesn't detect me." He said, referring to Darth Sidious.

"Just remember your training."

"I know...but there are still things to this date that I've over estimated him for..."

"If he senses us, he senses us." Obi-Wan said with a heavy shrug. "Let us hope the Force will be working in our favor."

Anakin slumped down in his seat, letting out a feral grumble of frustration. Obi-Wan couldn't help but chuckle at this childish display. Though well into his twenties, Anakin still had a tiny bit of growing up to do. His turn to the Dark Side had restricted much of his previous boyish energy. "Come now, Anakin, have a little more faith."

"When has the Force ever been in our favor? Need I remind you of Geonosis, Praesitlyn, Cestus, Neimoidia, and many others?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Now you're just being negative, Anakin, good things happened on those planets as well."

Anakin hmphed and shrugged. "If you say so."

Obi-Wan sighed, turning to the controls. "We're almost in range. Stop brooding and help me get past security."

Shooting a glare at Obi-Wan, he sat up and looked over the controls, pointing Obi-Wan towards ones that he could not reach. Soon they were entering the weakness in the Imperial Cruiser's guard, heading for the secondary docking bay, a bay that Anakin knew from experience was not often used, and if it happened to be in use, well, they could solve that easily enough. Right?

Anakin shoved down his fear, swallowing the lump in his throat. He had a foreboding feeling...and he wasn't sure if it had anything to do with Obi-Wan or his own fate. He refused to acknowledge that the vibe was leaning more towards Obi-Wan. He would keep his master safe or die trying. That was that.

"Inputting codes for the perimeter check." Anakin muttered, pushing various buttons on the ship's console. With a hollow sounding whoosh, the little cruiser entered the docking bay from below, the craft letting out a sigh as it parked in an empty space amidst the small hangar. Anakin shared a look with Obi-Wan before both stood and exited the ship via lowered ramp.

Once outside, they saw the coast was clear inside of the hangar. Anakin explained how they'd gotten lucky considering the droid shifts, but there was a droid, or storm trooper, quite possibly, waiting outside of the hangar doors.

"We're heading through the engine room?" Obi-Wan inquired just to be sure.

Anakin nodded, looking over the small room. "We'll just have to deal with that one guard outside and then there is a vent that leads up into the engine room...at least I think so." He said, muttering the last part.

Obi-Wan's brow rose, albeit skeptically, in question, but he wasn't about to concern himself. He'd already come to terms with Anakin and when he said "I think."

"Right." Anakin said, taking a deep breath. "Let's bring back the balance."

Obi-Wan caught Anakin's arm before he started to march off, spinning him around to face him. Anakin looked at him with surprise and confusion. "If there is anything I have ever believed in, any_one_, it's you, Anakin. We _will_ come out of this alive."

Anakin gazed deeply into Obi-Wan's sea green eyes. "..vacation...we seriously need a vacation after this."

Obi-Wan grinned that special grin, lightening Anakin's heavy heart. "Gladly. Vacation's on me."

Anakin laughed and Obi-Wan smiled warmly. With vacation in their minds, they hurried to end this nightmare once and for all.

-

* * *

- 

"Well...that was...easy.." Obi-Wan grunted as he pulled the unconscious clone trooper up into the vents with them. They were considerably wide, wide enough for a man to crouch and walk. He turned to see Anakin leaning cautiously into another tunnel. "What's wrong?" He asked, walking over to Anakin and leaning out.

"Don't!" Anakin snapped, his hand flying out to pull Obi-Wan back into their tunnel as a huge wave of debris shot past nearly taking off Obi-Wan's face. Obi-Wan watched with wide eyes as a piece of garbage blasted by, centimeters from his nose.

He stumbled back with Anakin, the gust rattling them. "You didn't tell me this was a garbage shoot!" He protested, before whipping around, expecting the worst.

Anakin couldn't help but be amused. "Don't worry, Master, this tunnel and few others only exists so the engineers can get to the controls, in case of any problems."

Obi-Wan blinked before grinning slyly. "You called me Master."

Anakin looked a little perplexed before covering it up and shrugging. "You are still a Master, aren't you?"

"Well, considering the Order was obliterated...not technically."

Anakin frowned, squirming uncomfortably. "Do you think the Order can be restored?"

Obi-Wan smiled softly. "Of course."

Anakin smiled back, but without much enthusiasm. Another blast of garbage shot by. "Alright, let's go."

"Wait, what about the garbage?" Obi-Wan asked in alarm.

Anakin smirked. "Run fast."

Obi-Wan's face twisted in indignation, but he had no time to complain as Anakin dashed down the tunnel, and he was forced to follow him. The whole way, he kept chanting rather uncharacteristically, "_I'm going to die, I'm going to die._"

Anakin veered right suddenly, disappearing. Obi-Wan quickly raced to do the same. It was a good thing this tunnel was larger than the other. A sudden loud clanging filled him with dread, his head lashing over his shoulder to see a black wave tearing towards him. Before he could think, a hand suddenly mashed his head down and he was dragged roughly to the side. Anakin crouched over him as the garbage clattered past. "That was close."

Obi-Wan blew out a breath he'd been holding in. "Well, I forgot how much fun it was with you." He replied in dry humor.

Anakin rolled his eyes this time, and stepped forward, his body bent so he wouldn't hit his head on the ceiling. "Come on, there should be a ladder up ahead that will take us to the engine room."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, centering himself, before following his former padawan.

-

* * *

- 

Anakin appeared from the engine room hatch first, getting out, and then leaning down to help Obi-Wan out, who already looked like he'd battled his share of clone troopers.

Anakin looked thoughtful as he gazed around the room which glowed red with energy conserving lights. "Okay...so we need to head this way." He muttered, leading them forward.

Obi-Wan looked down at the grates they walked over, watching through the criss-crossing mesh as pipes interlocked with each other this way and that. He felt that sinister force a split second before a rumbling voice filled the room.

"Lord Vader. You have returned."

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "Why don't you show yourself so I can give you a nice welcome back?" The malice in his voice was not hidden.

Darth Sidious's laugh gurgled around them. "After all I have done for you, you still return to the Jedi." The voice chided.

Obi-Wan's eyes darted to each and every shadowy space amidst the cluttered engine room. The noise from the generators drowned out any chances at hearing foot falls. When voices went silent, Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin and scowled. He looked frozen in place, his eyes misting over, brows twitching. For some reason, his heart started to beat faster. "Anakin." He said, reaching out to touch his old padawan's shoulder only to recoil it sharply as some icy and unseen wall stung him. "Anakin." He tried again, more firmly.

Nothing.

His head turned sharply to regard a black figure that now showed itself, standing some meters down the wide walkway.

"He will be busy for a little while, I have...given him some things to think about." The Sith Lord purred, that wrinkly grin the only thing that could be seen from under the hood of his cloak.

Obi-Wan cursed under his breath, sparing another glance at Anakin who was, indeed, looking spaced out.

"The boy forgets that I know him just as he knows himself."

Obi-Wan grit his teeth, his hand wrapping around the hilt of his light saber. "He will join me in battle soon. You underestimate his will."

Darth Sidious grunted in obvious disagreement. "Haunted, fearful, pained...his will fails under these emotions."

Obi-Wan glared harshly. "He is a stronger person now..."

Darth Sidious seemed to consider that before bringing out his own saber. "Then I better dispose of you swiftly."

"You will try." He hissed, before running forward to meet the Sith Lord, their blades clashing heatedly. Obi-Wan's blue blade blurred with each countering swing, and twirl, Sidious's blade doing the same. The fighting was incredibly intense, the movements of the two barely conceivable with the human eye.

Meanwhile, Anakin was trapped in a room with millions of dead stars surrounding him. Cold clumps filled an endless void. All of these failed, floating rocks representing a person he could not save, a person he'd killed. So many filled the space around him and they were closing in, whispering to him in voices of agony and betrayal.

_No, please...I'm sorry. I'm sorry._ He gasped out, feeling as if the breath was steadily being emptied from his lungs. _Please forgive me.._ He pleaded.

_You are forgiven..._

Suddenly the room went away and his vision was coming back to him. Light tainted red, two figures battling each other with quick and lethal motions. It clicked a second too late. _Obi-Wan!_

Obi-Wan's saber was cut just below it's emitted blade, severing the light and leaving him weaponless. He watched in grim horror as Sidious lifted his blade...and extinguished it. A mad glint sparked in his eyes before his hand thrust from his robes. "I will kill you quickly, but it shall be most excrutiating." He said with bubbling mirth.

Obi-Wan barely had time to gather the Force around himself as lightning crackled from the Sith Lord's fingers and wrapped around his entire body. Indeed, the pain was very excrutiating.

Anakin's mouth opened, uttering some wordless sound at his former master's suffering scream, his body writhing where it stood.

It happened in mere seconds, and then everything was quiet. Everything except for him.

"**_NO_**!" He howled as Obi-Wan slowly and wearily fell to the metal floor. His back hit the grates with a defining thud, and Anakin found himself on his knees beside his old master in seconds. "_Nooo_!" Anakin keened, his cry doused in heart-wrenching sorrow. "You can't leave me!" He wailed, lifting his companion's head, and cradling it in his arms. His shoulders shook heavily when Obi-Wan did not even lift an eyelash. He remained still, not even bothering to impart Anakin with any last words.

"_Please_." He whispered, tears falling from his eyes where they settled on his former master's tunic, the creamy tan fabric soaking them up, but soon too many fell and the drops formed a tiny stream. "Wake up...wake up. I need you..." He continued to speak, rocking back and forth in a manner that was slow, but filled with hysteria. Anakin was losing grip on everything. When he attempted to flail for an image of his children, he could see none, only Obi-Wan's peaceful features. This was all his fault.

Sobbing deeply, he set Obi-Wan's head down, backing away a few centimeters where he would hunch over, shaking his head. His hands were pressed to his forehead, rolled into tight balls, blood squeezing from the crevices of his human fingers, his mechanical ones crunching faintly. "You can't take him away! You can't!" He screamed, choking out these words amidst catching breaths. He could feel the Force and he felt sick, he wanted it to leave him entirely.

"...it was foolish to think you could defeat me..._Anakin_." Darth Sidious said with disdain, his voice dripping with empathetic charm. "Stop this now, and return to me. I will not punish you. Obi-Wan bestowed you with knowledge of the other Jedi's whereabouts, did he not? Together, we can finally destroy them. Come with me, and I will make the pain go away." He soothed, his steps almost snake-like as he came closer. His cloak was ripped from a clean, but harmless swipe Obi-Wan had landed, his hood down, his wrinkly visage filled with triumphant cunning. His demonic eyes sparked with savage lightning.

Anakin's sobs had stopped, his huddled form as still and desolate as a winter night. "..."

"What was that?" The Sith Lord asked, all smiles as he stepped closer to Anakin.

Anakin's head lifted instantly, his eyes burning hot, blue flames. "This is the end!" He snapped, his lightsaber, which he had retreived from Obi-Wan's waist, out in a mere half-second, the red blade blazing toward Sidious' middle.

"Hah!" Darth Sidious scoffed, his own red blade countering Anakin's expectantly. "You have set your fate! You will die with all the other foolish Jedi!"

"It's a better fate than dying a bitter, used vessel!" He roared, his blade singing without pause. In the dark red of the room, those blue eyes stood out brillantly, boring into the Sith Lord determinedly.

Anakin brought his Sith blade down in an over-hand chop, smashing relentlessly at Sidious's own glowing saber, and though he looked calm enough, Anakin could tell, see the hints, that Obi-Wan had done a good job of wearing the Sith Lord down, if not a little. The thought of Obi-Wan brought new strength to him, inconceivable strength; he found himself overwhelmed by the strange set of emotions his former master's death brought in him, the deepest well of sorrow, a sorrow so strong that it threatened to smash him in hurriance waves, the pressure ready to decimate every cell in his body. Just as this sorrow had reached it's peak, it veered off into a righteousness so furious he could not believe it. How could he even have the audacity to stand and do battle?

He fought this man for Obi-Wan. Lived on, if not for this one purpose, to destroy the man who had ended a great Jedi's life. Again, the Sith Lord had led him to the death of another person so dear to him words could never express. Anakin thought his life was over, that it was all over. Obi-Wan was dead...

He grit his teeth, sucking in a sob, still hacking and hacking at the man who had slowly and meticulously killed everything he had ever loved, everything that had made him the man he was today. The man he was now. Not the angry, power-hungry fiend of a man, but the loving, caring, compassionate soul that defined all that he truly was.

Darth Sidious was a genius, an utter abomination, and he had done a grand job of messing Anakin up, warping him...taking that burning sun inside of himself and using it for his own purposes. He had poisoned him subtly over all those years of feinted friendship. That sun had been the burning fire inside of himself to do good, to capture the dreams a poor slave boy so desperately wished to fulfill. Anakin had wanted to be a hero, be something so completely grand that Shmi's proud smile would burst from the heavens like the light breaking from a mass of dark, ominous clouds.

But he was not a hero...he was a failure...could he truly be blamed? He'd gone through so much. It was a wonder he could take any of it...and now...Obi-Wan.

"Ahh!" Anakin hollered, pain dripping all over that broken cry. He did not tire, he only fought. Fought and fought, strove and strove to end this man's despicable reign.

Sidious began to look rather worried, his lips sagging deeply in an angry scowl. He could not let this boy win! The death of his master had not pushed him back to the Dark Side...no...it had only reenforced his desire to end the Sith Lord's dreams and save millions of future people the pain of their deaths. Sidious wondered if Obi-Wan had been killed back in the battle over Coruscant with General Grievious would Anakin have turned into this same virtuous hammer?

Meters from the fight, where the body of Obi-Wan lay, the significant twitch of a finger was missed by the two shrouded in torrid, white-hot battle. And with a sudden intake of breath, the Jedi Master rose, his chest rising and falling rapidly, panicked lungs working wildly to retreive much needed oxygen. Obi-Wan gasped heavily, his left hand clutching at his heart which beat painfully inside of his chest.

Looking around with wide eyes, he spotted Anakin and the Sith Lord working their way down the branching walkway, sabers merely a constant and turbulent blur. His head felt like it was going to explode, and though he could not move, he was glad to take the time of his immobility to thank the Force. If he hadn't grabbed a hold of the last of his reserves...well...let's just say he'd be having a much longer talk with his master, Qui-Gon. A talk that would last an eternity.

Patting at the ground spastically, he tried to locate his lightsaber before the dull rememberance of its fate returned to him. He had no saber...he could do no good. Anakin would have to win this by himself...

Obi-Wan wanted to call out, to tell Anakin was he was all right, but he knew that doing so would very well get his former padawan killed. Pain shed from Anakin in pools, but there was also justice in these floods of emotion. There was peace.

The Jedi Master could only watch in awe as the Chosen One drove the Sith Lord back more and more, his sheer will something Darth Sidious could never hold a candle to.

Anakin found a final break in Sidious' guard, and with the monumental raise of his saber, he swiftly sent it sinking deep into the Sith Lord's shoulder, burning ravenously all the way to his waist.

Darth Sidious let out a reeling howl of misery as he shuddered and slumped in a dead heap.

Anakin stood over this sad pile, his chest rising and falling second for second. He stared and stared at the man he'd taken comfort in once, unable to believe that he was finally dead. Finally diminished.

It was then that the sobs took him once more. He dropped his saber, his hands cupping his face, body bent obtusely from where he stood, swimming in the fresh sorrow of remembrance.

"Anakin..."

Anakin's head shot up in alarm, his glistening blue eyes landing on Obi-Wan who stood not but three meters away, his right arm wrapped around his waist to keep himself from buckling. "...wha..." He stuttered, his heart frozen in cautious hope, but also fear that this was merely an illusion conjured to soften the agony of his loss. "Obi..."

Obi-Wan offered him a weak smile, the best he could give in his state, before his brows furrowed in discomfort and he fell forward.

Anakin was on his knees in front of his master, there to catch him in his arms, hugging him close, sob-filled laughter shaking his form.

Obi-Wan sighed gently, returning the hug feebly, though he wished he could do so with much more fervor.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you..._" Anakin chanted softly as he held onto Obi-Wan as tight as he felt reasonable. He didn't want to hurt his master anymore than he already was.

".._thank you_.."

-

-

* * *

- 

**TBC...**

-

Whoooo! Was that crazy or what? xD Oh man, I have to say I really loved making this chapter. So many different ideas came to me, but I just let my fingers type and the story formed itself, and rather good I might add.

I reallllyy hope you guys liked this chapter, and boy I cried a few times in the process of making it! xD I was making myself cry, but hey, I guess that's what make a good writer, to express their emotions and actually feel them as they go. Which I love to do. Emotional stories are my life.

Thank you for reading, I look forward to your reviews!

-

**I'm also thinking about writing another Star Wars fic after this.**

The basic summary is: Qui-Gon lives through Phanton Menace and takes up training Anakin, while he dumps Obi-Wan off onto the Jedi Trials. And though he passes, Obi-Wan is bitter about Qui-Gon's new attachment to Anakin. He's jealous, and inside, he doesn't feel like he was ready to be free of his padawan rank. So he grows dark and distant with anger...and from there I'm going to turn it into a Siri/Obi-Wan fic. Tell me what ya' think. ;)

-Aryll


	6. Chapter 6

**-**

**A/N**: Well, here it is! The last chapter! Oh nooo, yes, it's true. I'm sorry, but I see no way of really dragging this out. Lol. I'm glad you guys have stuck with me thus far! I love you!

* * *

-

-

**"Beautiful"**

-

-

Chapter 6

-

-

"I thought I could protect you," Anakin said dejectedly. He was seated next to Obi-Wan, their backs leaning up against a vertical air duct that ran through the engine room. "I was wrong...again."

Obi-Wan frowned, looking over at his former padawan with sad sympathy. "Anakin-"

"No!" he interrupted abruptly, "Stop trying to butter it up for me, Obi-Wan! I did horrible things, I made so many _stupid_ mistakes. Ones that could've been avoided. I'm a fool," he said in a broken whisper. Obi-Wan remained silent, he could think of nothing to say at that moment, not with Anakin's emotions pouring so strongly through the Force. "...Sidious...he always forgave me no matter what I did. He always said that it was all right. That I had to do that, and that I had to do this. It was never a problem...he made me feel...clean. It was like the horrible things I was doing weren't all that horrible."

"He brainwashed you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "If someone tells you something enough times, you come to believe it. Sidious had years upon years to do this...I wish I could go back and fix it, but I'd only do the same thing over again. I didn't want to be demanding toward you, I didn't want to tell you who your friends were and who were not. I wanted you to be free to make your own choices."

Anakin's head drooped against his chest. "I'm just a curse. I've only killed everyone I've ever loved..." He lifted his head, his blue eyes wide with pain, tears tracking down his cheeks. "Why, Obi-Wan?" he asked with anguish, "All you have to do is say the word, just tell me to die, so I can finally get it over with." His voice solidified. "I'm tearing myself apart inside, I thought I could handle it. I thought killing Sidious would make the pain go away, but it's only gotten worse. You almost _died_. It was _my _fault!"

Obi-Wan's mouth went straight into a firm line of irritation as he leaned to the side sharply, his arms raising, hands gripping Anakin by the shoulders where he shook his padawan vigorously and not without roughness. "For Sith sake, Anakin! You're going to drive me mad, I thought we already went over this--uhh..." Obi-Wan suddenly broke off, his body sinking forward wearily.

Panic struck Anakin like a blaster bolt to the chest. He pulled Obi-Wan into a supportive hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please, just rest," Anakin pleaded, feeling incredily stupid. Here he was whining and moaning over _his_ problems instead of focusing on the more prominent problems of his Master.

Obi-Wan weakly placed a hand on Anakin's elbow, trying to steady his breathing. He now understood completely just how his fellow Masters had fallen against the Sith Lord. He tried to speak, to say something, but he found his place in Anakin's arms very warm, and very comfortable. His blue-gray eyes closed slowly, sleep gnawing at the edges of his conscious.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin said, his voice pitched with fearful uncertainty.

"...rest.." Obi-Wan managed to mutter.

Anakin relaxed some, but his aura still premeated worry. "What are we going to do now? We're on a ship full of clone troopers."

Obi-Wan groaned. "..worry about it later..."

Anakin couldn't help it, he laughed. "You better wake up right now. When they find out Sidious is missing, there's going to be hell. I can't do this by myself, you're the brains!" he said, forcing Obi-Wan to sit up.

The Jedi Master growled in protest, head lolling.

Anakin let out an exasperated breath. "Come on, you've survived worse than this, right? And don't say you're old, cause I don't buy it."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, looking annoyed. "Always on the move," he muttered, a saying he had used more than once, "When this is all over," he grunted as he gathered himself and stood slowly, Anakin aiding him, "I'm going to demand a bed of septsilk and a cabinet stocked with food." He proceeded to hobble over to Sidious' motionless body, still talking. "Then I'm going to hole myself up in my own very lavish quarters for a week and anyone who bothers me will find themselves in a galaxy of pain."

Anakin listened to him with a wide grin, trailing behind. "Sounds good to me."

"It will be good, it'll be great," Obi-Wan grumbled, kneeling down to examine the Sith Lord's face, still frozen in shock, "Yes. He's dead."

Anakin blinked, looking at Obi-Wan awkwardly. "I would think...after running him through with a lightsaber and everything."

"Yes, yes. Don't get smart." Obi-Wan sighed, standing back up. "We just have to take Sidious up to the bridge, show them that he's dead, and claim our position as the new Emperors," he said simply, hands resting on his belt. He said this all with a straight face.

Anakin started to wonder about Obi-Wan's mental state. "Seriously?"

His Master's brow rose. "Must I repeat myself?"

Anakin frowned. "Erm.."

Obi-Wan shook his head and moved down the walkway carefully. "Pick him up, and follow me."

Anakin looked down at Sidious, before gingerly picking him up and setting him over his shoulder. The squish of his large wound was nauseating. He walked behind Obi-Wan, guessing that the Jedi Master was feeling very sick and tired of everything at the moment. Anakin understood on many levels. When he wanted sleep, but could not get it, he was very cranky and very blunt.

-

* * *

-

After a few persuasive hand gestures, the Jedi Master and his newly converted Padawan arrived before the bridge blast doors. While Obi-Wan looked at the door curiously, Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with building irritation. Finally, he chose to say something. "Are you going to open the door or just stand there for a millenia?"

Obi-Wan slowly turned his head to look at Anakin with eyes that spoke of utter sleeplessness. "I'm sorry if it takes me longer to formulate a somewhat solid plan, I mean, it's not like I was shocked to a momentary death just a few minutes ago..."

Anakin chose not to respond to this. Instead, he gazed over the blast doors, feeling fatigued. He and Obi-Wan didn't have a lot of energy this time around, whatever they did needed to be thought about...this was a time when Anakin didn't mind planning ahead. He was too tired to run in, lightsaber swinging like he usually did. His attention was returned to the moment at hand when Obi-Wan stepped over to the console to the door and pressed a button.

"Lord Vader," a soldier's voice said through the comm. "what is your company?"

Anakin sighed. Sidious hadn't bothered to inform the troopers of what he was going to do. Anakin couldn't doubt that when Sidious had felt his presence, he had come down to intercept he and Obi-Wan right away. Years of greedy security and grand thinking caused the otherwise clever Sith Lord to forget just how vulnerable he really was. Especially against what once was the greatest Jedi in the galaxy. "None of your business," he said with his rash rudeness he usually exhibited to clone troopers. But that was before, when he brooded over his mistakes; locked up the fear and hate. He wasn't like that now, but this current situation asked of his older more nasty personality. "Just open the blast doors before I _blast_ you."

Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin with a raised brow. Anakin only shrugged and offered a sheepish smile.

"Right away, sir," the clone trooper replied, unbothered. It wasn't like they were trained to be hurt by his attitude, or anyone's for that matter.

The blast doors opened with a slow, groaning hum revealing a very large control center. This was the part of the ship where the steering was done. Two clone troopers moved from the bridge to stand before them. One looked to the other, then back at Anakin and his carry-on. "Sir?" one of them questioned.

Anakin smirked, before dropping Sidious thankfully and extending his lightsaber which was conjured to his hand in a mere half-second. "Listen up!" he cried, taking action. It seemed as if Obi-Wan was guiding him along through their mind link. "_I_ am your new commander! I am the new emperor. The pervious emperor is dead! If you need proof, it lays before my feet." Anakin said loudly, gesturing to the black cloaked, unmoving form of Sidious. "You are now strictly under _my_ control. Any objections and I will have no problem seeing to them." He lifted his lightsaber, emphasizing his point.

The clone troopers that were piloting all looked back and forth, all of them too disciplined to bother with much thought on the matter. Anakin _had_ killed their old commander, it was only fair to say that he was, indeed, the new one.

Anakin smiled, head inclined gently. "Good. Now, we'll be heading back to Coruscant, reset all courses. Things are going to change around here." He looked over at Obi-Wan who smiled, his blue-gray eyes washing him in their proud gaze.

-

* * *

-

Two brown cloaked figures stood in the private office that used to belong to Darth Sidious or better known, Emperor Palpatine, facing a small window that overlooked Coruscant. They waited calmly, one with his hands clasped behind his back, the other with arms crossed over his chest.

The door opened slowly and a darkly tanned middle-aged man stepped inside, his black hair tidy, a thin beard and mustache encompassing his mouth. There was a group of nine standing behind him, all shifting about nervously.

The shorter of the two cloaked figures turned around, and lifting his hands in one graceful sweep, he let the hood over his head fall to his shoulders. "Bail Organa," Obi-Wan said with a genuine smile.

Bail Organa's dark eyes widened in dismay before a stunned smile lifted his lips. "Obi-Wan Kenobi?" he asked in disbelief.

Obi-Wan laughed, moving forward to clasp Bail's hand, their other arms outstretched, both patting each other hardily on the shoulder. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, my friend!" Bail flustered, still a little dazed over seeing his close friend standing in the chambers of the "Emperor."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, getting a more serious look. "Please, bring the other Senators inside." He motioned, moving over to the broad desk near the window. Anakin remained cloaked, and still.

Bail took a moment to glance at the silent figure before returning his gaze to Obi-Wan. The nine people that stood behind him were none other than the strongest supporters of the Delegation of the Two Thousand brought before Palpatine over a year ago. There was the slender and intelligent Mon Motha, the stern-faced Giddean Danu, the soft-spoken Terr Taneel, the heavily robed Chi Eekway, the bushy-bearded Fang Zar, the lovely Bana Breemu, the vibrant red-haired Malé-Dee, the gentlemanly Garm Bel Iblis, and the curt Nee Alavar.

"How are you here?" Bail implored.

Obi-Wan nodded, pacing slowly in front of the group. "Emperor Palpatine is dead."

Loud gasps filled the room, the senators present looking back and forth between each other frantically.

"Dead?" Mon Mothma questioned incredulously.

Obi-Wan nodded, pressing a button on the underside of the desk. After a moment, the doors behind them opened and a long coffin was brought in. The upper half was of light blue, see through casing, showing the calm features of the Sith Lord, his hands clasped at his chest.

There were more gasps.

"A trick?" Malé-Dee blurted.

Bail glanced at him sternly before moving to the coffin and looking in. "This is no trick...this is the Emperor himself," he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "but how?"

Obi-Wan turned his body to face his companion.

Anakin took a deep breath before facing the senators and dropping his hood.

"Darth Vader!" Terr Taneel cried, "It is a trick!"

Everyone was about to explode into mass panic, but Bail Organa's loud shout stopped them in their tracks. "_Quiet_!"

Deathly silence.

"You will _remain_ calm. In all my years, I have never seen a sliver of treachery from Obi-Wan Kenobi. There is a reason for all of this, and you will listen to it _soundly_."

Shame flickered over various faces.

Bail nodded. "Now. Obi-Wan. Please, tell us what is going on here."

And tell them Obi-Wan did.

-

* * *

-

( The Galactic Arena, two days later...)

-

"Restored, the Republic will be!" a gruff voice echoed before thousands of senators, "Darkness and treachery, no more! This Galactic Senate, cleaned, it will be. Advise corrupted senators to step forward now, do I. If you do not, newly appointed, you will be when found."

There was the roar of thousands of voices, two thousand of which cheered mosthappily. It took only a minute before cars started detaching themselves from the wall one after another and many senators came forward to rest before the center capsule at which seated Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Yoda.

These senators would be marked down and watched well. They all vowed to change their ways, and it would be saw to that they kept their word. Of course, the Jedi did not issue extreme measures, they only brought forward more loyal persons to take their place. The corruption of the Galactic Senate would be stopped now before it grew any bigger. Alarge handful of these senators were bogged down by the power of the Dark Side; with Sidious dead many found themselves wondering what in the Sith they'd been doing all this time.

All would be taken into account, and all would be handled fairly, so was the way of the Jedi ruled Senate. The Jedi were the Supreme Chancellor's now, Yoda being the head, with Obi-Wan second in line. The Senate had a say in matters, though, for in a way, they ruled over the Jedi. If there was a matter that many did not like, and a majority voted against it, it could be vetoed.

"Begin now, a new age of democracy does. Peace, there will be. Jedi and Senate rule together!"

The Senate went wild with cheers and applause. Though many weren't as enthusiastic, they would grow to like it.

Anakin turned his head slowly, looking at Obi-Wan with a warm, comfortable smile. He leaned toward his former master with a playful smirk. "Do you really think Yoda will make a good Supreme Chancellor?"

Obi-Wan shook his head gently, chuckling. "Do _you _think you'd make a good Supreme Chancellor?"

Anakin grinned and leaned back in his seat. "I don't know, I mean, that time when I was the poster-_man_ for the Jedi, I had a lot of admirerers."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at Anakin's smugness. "You may have the face for the Chancellor, but it'll be me standing beside you giving you the speech."

Anakin smiled and shrugged. "Well that's not so bad."

Obi-Wan laughed. _That wasn't bad at all._

-

* * *

-

-

"Daddy!" a young girl of the age of nine cried, running from the vibrant, sun-bathed portion of the vast hillside to the shaded part that was covered in specklings of trees. Under one such tree sat four people. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Bail Organa, and his wife.

"Leia!" Anakin laughed as the adorable child catapulted herself into his arms, knocking him onto his back from where he sat. The two wrestled playfully together for a little bit. Leia leaped away when Anakin started to tickle her. She ran to where her brother, Luke, stood not far off.

"Get him, Luke!" She said with playful command, pushing her brother forward.

Luke rolled his eyes, but grinned anyway, and ran forward to attack his father, where the two engaged in a mock lightsaber duel, both making the clashing noises of their imaginery sabers with their mouths. Leia jumped around them, giggling excitedly, cheering for her older brother.

Obi-Wan laughed softly next to the adoring faces of Mr. and Mrs. Organa.

"Quite the group they are," Bail's wife twittered happily.

"Yes, quite," Bail responded.

Obi-Wan said nothing, only watched with dazed contentment. He felt such joy inside of himself, joy he never thought he could feel so strongly for so long. There was so much peace in the galaxy now. There was a new, and certainly long millenia approaching, and hopefully this one would not end. Hopefully this one would last forever this time.

"Uncle Obi-Wan!" Luke called excitedly, bringing the Jedi Master from his reverie, "Come and spar with Dad!"

Obi-Wan smirked. The young ones never tired of seeing a good lightsaber fight between he and Anakin.

"Pleeeeasee! Please, please, please!" Both of Anakin's children chimed in this time, hopping around as if that would further persuade him to accept their request.

Of course, he could not deny them. He stood, and then he chucked warmly as the two cheered raucously. "Stand back, your father is going down."

Anakin produced a sarcastic laugh. "We'll see about that," he said, unclipping his saber from his belt.

There were two great flashes of blue light in the orange and red of the setting sun, followed by the comradely joining of two lightsaber. Laughs and cheers filled the hills of Naboo.

And off in the distance, a little figure huffed and puffed, cane stabbing at the ground, the hand that held it pulling tiredly. Old Master Yoda made his way toward the group under the tree, feeling incredibly winded. He'd been following the children around with happy companionship, and being children, they'd suddenly acquired a boost of energy and left him on a completely different hill. "Leave me behind, yes," he muttered to himself, "no more respect for the elderly, is there?"

His answer was the infectious laughter of two very happy, and content Younglings. Yes, Younglings. A new Order of the Jedi had dawned only a few years ago with Luke and Leia as the first members. Yoda knew his mistakes, and he had learned from them. This time...this time he would make sure the future of the Jedi would be secure for a very long time.

-

-

* * *

_Among the first recruits of the new Jedi Order were the survivors of the Great Jedi Purge: Tyneir Renz, and his daughter, Padija, along with former Jedi Master Vima Da Boda. The future of this new millenia is yet to be decided, and it is unknown if more Jedi survivors will appear to be a part of this new age._

_May the Force be with them all._

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

-

I want to thank everyone for reviewing! I am very honored! I hope you liked my story.

A basic overview of the ending: Anakin and Obi-Wan together, along with Yoda restored democracy, and though it is only just pulling itself back up from being stamped down, it will flourish with time. And the New Jedi Order shall flourish with it.

**As for Sidious, well, he lived grandly, and he died poorly. So is the ending of Evil. ( Though of course, the future has more to come.) Sometimes the things that seem so incredibly hard, are actually more simple than you think...**

**-**

_I think I'm going to do an** epilogue**. And after that, I might do a **sequel** centered around the adventures of Luke and Leia. Obi-Wan and Anakin will be a part of it, too, as well as Han Solo. Can't have a story without him, lol. That is if you guys think that would be a good idea? If you have any other ideas, I'd be most happy to hear them!_

_-_

Thank you so much for your support! Any questions, I'll answer if you leave your e-mail!

-Aryll


End file.
